The Name's JT Not Jim
by Sargerogue
Summary: When a shuttle mission goes wrong and the transporter malfunction our lovable Captain Kirk is turned into a thirteen year old with only his memories up to that point in his life. The Enterprise crew must find a way to fix it while discovering this about Jim not everyone expected. Besides all that, since when did a certain First Officer get parental? T for language
1. Shuttle and Transport Errors

**_Hey guys. So I can't take full credit for this idea actually. Browniesarethebest actually suggested a few stories to me and this was the one that as we talked kept sticking into my mind. Constructive criticism is welcomed. All flames will be used to burn wood at my camp. I hope you all like it, even I"m a bit apprehensive about it. I can never get the dialogue right for the characters. Oh well. Tell me what you think. _**

**_Oh, before I forget, this is obviously a multichapter fic and I'm not going to try and imitate Chekov's accent, that's just insulting the Russians and I'm not going to try it. _**

**_Disclaimer: Nope don't own them never will, too bad too. I'd have fun. _**

* * *

James T. Kirk bolts upright in his bed panting heavily as he grips the sheets around him. He takes a deep breath trying to steady his heart rate and breathing but finding it difficult. He closes his eyes drawing a deep breath as he brings his legs up to his chest. He rests his forehead on his knees letting out a choked sob. His finger grip the back of his head as he tries to deal with the horrors he dreamed of again. The time it takes for Jim to calm down is too much. He shoves his sheets to the side as he tosses his legs over the side of the bed. He sits there for a moment before running a hand through his hair while glancing at the clock. He has five hours until his shift on the bridge.

"I'm never up this early," Jim mutters standing up from his bed not even bothering to make it. The Captain of the _Enterprise_ just goes to his bathroom and gets ready for his shower. The heat of the water burns him some but it wasn't anything Jim wasn't accustomed to. He leans against the shower wall running his fingers through his hair as he let the water wash down his back. The dream he had just had comes back to him as he stands there. He moves his face into the water letting it wash across his tired face before turning the shower off and finishing his normal morning routine.

With nothing else to do, Jim grabs his P.A.D.D. from his desk and walks out of his quarters in his uniform. He heads for the mess hall intent on eating something before going on duty. He scrolls through his incoming messages from various ship personnel as well as skims the highlights of his daily paperwork duty. He sends half of the paperwork to where it should be going instead of directly to the Captain. He didn't have time for a bunch of paperwork that wasn't even his in the first place. He notices a message from an old friend, Thomas Leighton. He opens up the letter after taking a seat in the mess hall.

* * *

_Dear Jim, _

_I heard what you did for Starfleet, the San Francisco stuff. They make you out to be a great hero Jim. You're more than what even they know. I'm married now Jim, Martha's wonderful. You should come meet her sometime. I told her all about you, she thanks you for keeping me alive long enough to meet her. _

_Listen Jim, I know you're doing your best to forget what happened there but I got a message from one of the others the other day. It was Eleanor Molson, remember her blond kid about four foot? She recently saw a theater production, she swears that the leading man was the Governor. I know they said he's dead but they never confirmed it Jim. I don't know, maybe you could take a look into it and get back with me. If there really is something about the guy that's off then I'll file the report about it but you, me, and Kev remember the best. I just don't want to raise the alarm over nothing. _

_In other news Jim, heard you got a five year mission. Doesn't surprise me much. I hope you have a lot of fun on the mission. If you're ever in the region swing by Planet Q. I'm sure your crew would love shore leave here. It's a fairly nice planet Jim. Oh, I was contacted by your brother the other week. He couldn't catch you before the Enterprise left and every time he tried to send a message to you it gets returned. I'm attaching his new residence. He'd like to hear from you Jim. He misses you. _

_Jim be safe. I hope to see you around the galaxy one day._

_Sincerely, _

_Doctor Thomas Leighton (Tommy)_

* * *

Jim sighs softly and looks at the routing information to get a message to his brother. He hadn't really talked to Sam for a while, not since Sam left. He opens the routing information up and starts a letter to his brother. He talks about everything from his health to his reoccurring nightmares and how he wished he had some of their mom's special nightmare cures on the ship. He finished the letter off telling Sam that he looked forward to talking with him soon and that the time for ignoring family was done.

Jim finishes his meal with three hours before shift. He continues onto his paperwork working silently in the deserted mess hall. No one was really around at the moment but Jim couldn't blame them it was five in the morning after all. Most of the crew doesn't get up until closer to six or seven depending on who they were.

"Captain," a familiar voice next to Jim says. Jim turns looking up at his first officer who has a perplexed look on his face.

"Yes Mr. Spock?" Jim inquires.

"What are you doing up so early, Captain?" Spock inquires as he sits down across the table from his captain.

"Couldn't sleep," Jim replies. "Came down for breakfast and to work on paperwork." Jim glances at the time on his P.A.D.D. and notices it is about the time that Spock gets up in the morning.

"If you had trouble sleeping, Jim," Spock says slipping into the more off duty talk that the pair had started to engage in within the past few months, "you should have gone to sickbay for a sedative perhaps."

"And worry Bones? No I don't think so. It's just a case of nightmares Spock, nothing I can't handle," Jim insists. He looks down at his P.A.D.D. again before shutting it off in frustration. He runs his hand across his face rubbing his eyes. He didn't hear Spock get up but he did hear the glass being set in front of him. He looks up to see both Spock and Uhura now at the table and Uhura's hand moving away from a glass of a warm liquid. He looks at it. "What's this?"

"A drink that will help you ease some tension Captain," Uhura replies. "My mother used to give it to me when I was having a bad day." Jim stares at the cup for a minute before picking it up and taking a sip. The tension melts from his face almost instantly.

"Thank you," Jim says when he looks back up at her. Uhura smiles and nods. Then McCoy walked in.

"Jim, you look like hell," McCoy comments walking over with his breakfast. "Nightmares?" Jim nods some and McCoy glances at the cup. "Well Uhura's cure should keep you over for a while."

"You're not mad I didn't come to you?" Jim inquires.

"Jim I was your roommate at the academy, I know how bad your nightmares are. I also know that me getting upset over it isn't going to help," McCoy counters. Jim nods softly in thanks.

"Captain," Sulu says walking up to the table causing Jim to look up at him. "Sir, Admiral Barnett is on for you in the ready room sir." Jim nods and heads for his ready room with the P.A.D.D. and the cup in his hand.

It takes a few minutes for Jim to reach the ready room. He sits down at the desk and moves the monitor to face him. "Admiral," Jim says sipping his drink.

_"Surprised you're up this early Kirk,"_ Barnett comments. _"Need you to take a shuttle down to a planet and pick up a few survivors from a crash. Small vessel, four survivors. We're sending another ship for the wreckage and bodies but the survivors need treatment in the meantime. Old academy friend of yours, John Mattson. I figure you and one of your medical crew can go down and get them."_

"Sure thing Admiral. Planet?"

_"Already sent to your P.A.D.D. Kirk. Oh and Kirk, you look like hell son, get some sleep later,"_ Barnett orders.

"If only it were that simple sir," Jim replies dryly. "Have a good day Admiral."

_"You too Kirk."_ Jim sighs softly before going out onto the bridge. He walks up to the on duty navigator.

"Set a course for these coordinates," Jim orders. "I'll be back before shift's end."

"Yes sir. Warp factor?"

"Just punch it," Jim replies as he walks away. He goes back to the mess hall where the rest of his senior staff are. "Bones."

"Yeah Jim?" McCoy looks up at the Captain.

"I need one of your medical lackeys to be ready for a shuttle mission. We're headed to go pick up some survivors. Don't know why it's a shuttle mission but I'm not about to question it either. And no you can't come," Jim mutters.

"I'll send along one of the minor doctors. He'll be ready," McCoy promises.

"Thanks. I'll be on the bridge." Jim walks back out of the room glancing at his P.A.D.D. as he did to see the time. He has about twenty minutes until the end of the early morning shift so he might as well just go assume command. He plops down into the command chair spinning around in the seat a bit bored. "A milk run, how boring. Navigator, time till arrival?"

"Two hours sir," the ensign in the chair replies. Jim sighs and goes back to his paperwork. He doesn't even notice the shift change.

"Captain," Chekov says causing Jim to look up from his P.A.D.D., "we are in standard orbit around the planet sir."

"Very good Mr. Chekov. Mr. Spock you have the conn. I'm going to go down to the planet. Sulu, distress beacon?" Jim inquires standing up.

"Yes sir. The coordinates will be sent to your shuttle," Sulu informs him.

"Good. Uhura, let that medical assistant that's going with me know that we're leaving. See you all when we get back," Jim says. Jim leaves the bridge without a second thought. Sulu looks at Chekov who looks uneasy.

"What is it Pavel?" Sulu inquires.

"Bad feeling," Chekov replies. "Very bad feeling."

* * *

"Captain," the new medical officer that primarily worked night shift but jumped at the chance for an away mission said as Jim walks into the shuttle bay. Jim smiles at him and motions into the shuttle. Jim climbs into the pilot's seat with ease, the medical officer remaining in the back. Jim orders the hatch closed through the computer and prepares to leave the ship.

"Captain, shuttle bay doors are ready to open," Scotty reports.

"Open them," Jim orders as he brings the shuttle up off the ground. Scotty opens the doors and watches at the graceful exit of the shuttle craft before closing the shuttle bay doors. Jim turns the shuttle around the aft of the shift and heads down for the coordinates programed into his navigation screen. The sudden jerk of the shuttle, however, was not something the Captain had expected. Nor was the rapid disintegration of the control panel under his hand.

"_Enterprise _beam us out of here!" Jim shouts. "Something's got the shuttle and its disintegrating!"

_"Working on it sir!"_ the transporter chief yells. Jim moves away from the front toward the medical officer. One of the shuttle's nacelles exploded causing both men to be thrown into the other side of the ship. The light of a transporter beam envelopes them seconds before the shuttle blew up. They appear on the transporter pad as two limp forms.

The transporter chief doesn't even have time to run to them before Doctor McCoy and Spock are in the room. Doctor McCoy runs to the medical officer first since there was blood pooling around the man.

"He's dead," McCoy says looking to Spock who is kneeling next to Jim. "What is it Spock?" McCoy inquires looking at the confused expression on Spock's face.

"Jim is…" Spock gently turns Jim over so he's lying on his back, his face far too youthful. "Jim is a child."

"Holy shit," McCoy whispers looking at the teenage version of James T. Kirk.


	2. JT not Jim

**_Disclaimer: Nope don't own them though if I did that would be an awesome birthday gift. _**

* * *

Leonard "Bones" McCoy is not a happy man. When Spock had called him to the transporter room he had sprinted the whole way there. When Jim was involved Murphy's Law tended to go into overdrive. When he had seen his dead medic he feared the worst for Jim. When Spock had turned over their beloved Captain to reveal a teenager Leonard McCoy stopped breathing for about a minute from the shock of the situation.

Doctor McCoy glances back at Jim's face as he works. There was extensive wounds and scarring on the teenager's body. McCoy's first reaction is to think about Jim's ass of a stepfather but he knows that by this age Jim was gone from Frank's care for a while. McCoy once asked Jim's brother Sam about it when he met the man. Sam's only answer was that Frank was divorced shortly after the car off a cliff incident and died in a bar fight soon after.

"How is he Doctor?" Spock inquires walking up to McCoy's side as the doctor gently rolls Jim back onto his back. The uniform on the man had been too big so McCoy had put him into a spare set of black pants and shirt that Chekov had to go with his uniform.

"Malnutrition, severe beatings, the kid's been through hell. I don't get it Spock. Even if he had been de-aged somehow I wouldn't have thought this would be possible unless some pocket of time had surrounded him and aged him backwards causing him to relive the trauma on his body. I can't explain it Spock," McCoy confesses looking back down at Jim. McCoy gently brushes the kid's hair back in a fatherly manner. McCoy is worried. "Any luck on determining where he was at this age?"

"Negative. All his files from age 12 to age 14 have been sealed. I cannot put in a request without informing Starfleet Command at to the nature of my investigation," Spock replies. McCoy nods and sighs running a hand through his hair.

"Try contacting his brother or mother, they should know," McCoy says. "I'm going to hypo Jim with some infection preventives. Looked like he might have been developing one. You can use my office." Spock thanks the Doctor and heads into the office to make the call. Leonard prepares the hypo and gives it to him. He puts the hypo away and looks back to the papers in front of him with all the injuries on the boy's body. McCoy's stomach flips at the sight. He looks up at the biobed when he hears the increased beeping of the heart monitor.

* * *

The sound of voices around him brings James T. Kirk around to consciousness after a long slumber. His body hurts. His back hurts even worse.

_Fresh scars from that bastard_, he muses in his head. _I don't hear Tommy though._ He forces his eyes open only to be greeted by the bright lights of a very foreign room. To say his flight or fight instinct started to surface was an understatement.

"Jim," a man twice Jim's age says walking forward hands raised, "you need to calm down. You're heart rate is too high." Jim jumps off the bed and behind the one next to him. "Jim knock it off. You're hurt, lay back down."

"Who the hell are you?" he demands glaring at the older man. "I don't know you! What is this place?" Jim's eyes are wide with confusion and paranoia. Can you really blame him though?

"I'm Doctor Leonard McCoy, I'm a friend Jim. Please calm down. This is the sickbay of the _Enterprise_," the man says calmly.

"How do you know my name?!" Jim shouts.

"Doctor," Chapel says walking in. "Oh uh." She walks back out.

"Is this a trick by him?" Jim demands his body rigid as he stares at McCoy.

"By who?" McCoy asks confused.

"By Kodos," Jim snaps. "Where are my kids? Where's Tommy?"

"I don't know what you're talking about Jim. Just please calm down," McCoy pleads.

"I go by JT!" he snaps jumping over the bed and flooring McCoy. The doctor lets out a shout as Jim runs from the room.

"Spock, catch him!" McCoy yells loud enough that the Vulcan heard him in the office. Jim didn't even make it to the nearest turbo lift before someone runs up behind him. Spock jumps the young human tackling him to the ground. Jim screams and bites down on the hand that comes near his mouth. A yelp greets him and Jim breaks away standing up and facing a man who looks to be twice his age as well. Jim throws a punch hitting the man in the jaw but the man doesn't even register the hit as he grabs the young man's wrist and holds it there. Jim moves forward knocking them both to the ground and wrestles with the older man. Spock manages to pin the younger man to the floor face first and holds one of his arms behind his back.

"James Tiberius Kirk stop your resistance. You will only further injure yourself and that is not something that I wish for to happen," Spock says deadly calm. He flips the boy over and forces him to still. Jim's eyes widen at the sight of Spock. "What?"

"You are Vulcan."

"Partially."

"So I really am safe," Jim whispers. Jim relaxes somewhat. "I won't fight."

"Why would you stop fighting because I am Vulcan?" Spock inquires as he releases Jim's arms.

"Because the Vulcans and other aliens were the first ones he killed," Jim replies. Spock raises an eyebrow as he gets off the young man and pulls him to his feet. Jim sways dangerously from exhaustion. Spock, without a word, picks up his young captain and carries him back to the sickbay. Jim would have protested if he thought he wouldn't puke in the process. Spock lays his friend back down on a bed just as McCoy holds up one of his "puke pans" for the young captain. Jim does exactly as expected and McCoy has Chapel dispose of the waste while McCoy starts to scan the young man with a medical tricorder.

"I'm sorry," Jim says quickly to McCoy.

"Not a problem. Isn't the first time you've hit me," McCoy mutters. He takes out a hypo and gives the young man a shot in his arm. "Sit here. I'm going to get you some food. And if you're not here I'm having the hobgoblin here track you down again. This time I'll have him use a Vulcan nerve pinch and see how long it keeps your ass out." McCoy walks off massaging his face where Jim had hit him.

Jim, meanwhile, is looking at Spock who is watching the Doctor leave before looking back to his captain. Jim tilts his head. "So do you know me too?"

"Yes Jim."

"You're a commander," Jim comments. "What's your name?"

"Commander Spock," he replies calmly.

"What no last name?" Jim scoffs.

"My clan name is not easily producible for humans," Spock counters dryly. "How are you, Jim?"

"Call me JT," Jim insists. "I'm sore, tired, confused. Where are my kids?"

"Your kids?" Spock counters in confusion.

"Yeah. Didn't you guys rescue me off Tarsus IV?" JT inquires raising an eyebrow.

"No, JT. You were involved in an incident with a shuttlecraft in which you were apparently turned into a human of roughly age thirteen. We are currently attempting to determine what caused you to revert to this adolescent form and how to reverse the process," Spock replies.

"Tell him everything why don't you," McCoy mutters coming back with a tray of food. "Eat up JT, you'll need your energy. Where's Pavel? I told him to bring the kid some clothes."

"What does Ensign Chekov have to do with clothing?" Spock inquires to McCoy.

"He's roughly Jim's size," McCoy counters as obvious as it should be. JT takes the food from McCoy, the expression on his face shows just how much he enjoys the food. McCoy glances at him perplexed. "Why are you acting like you haven't eaten in weeks?"

"Haven't, well not really," JT counters around a mouth full of food.

"Doctor, may I speak with you?" Spock inquires. McCoy nods and they go into McCoy's office while Chapel watches JT. "Doctor I believe our captain is a member of the Tarsus 9. He has mentioned it multiple times and refers to his children. Along with the fact that he is referring to himself as JT, the leader of the nine, I believe it is safe to say he is." McCoy's eyes widen. "Computer, bring up the file on Tarsus IV. Are there any other survivors within a day's warp?"

_"Lieutenant Kevin Riley is a member of the Tarsus 9 and is currently serving on the Enterprise. Doctor Thomas Leighton resides on Planet Q approximately .98 days from here at current speed."_ Spock and McCoy look at each other before Spock hits the button on McCoy's desk for the intercom system.

"Sickbay to bridge."

"_Sulu here sir._"

"Mr. Sulu, set course for Planet Q and engage once the _Merrimack _has picked up the survivors," Spock orders.

_"Done sir."_

"Thank you Mr. Sulu." Spock cuts the line and opens another one. "Spock to Lieutenant Riley."

_"Riley here sir."_

"Lieutenant report to the sickbay. You are needed."

_"Yes sir."_

"Why are you going for the other survivors?" McCoy inquires.

"Jim currently is in the mindset that he is still on Tarsus IV. I need insight into how he will be behaving while at this age," Spock replies. Spock motions to the door opening to the sickbay, luckily not on the side with "JT" in it.

"You needed me sir," Riley says walking into the room.

"Lieutenant," Spock says looking to the man, "the Captain has been reverted to an age of 13. We need you to confirm something for us."

"I don't know what I can do but sure." Spock leads Riley out into the room where JT is. Riley stops moving as he stares at the form in front of him. McCoy pulls him back into the office. "That's…I didn't even know that the Captain was…That's JT. He saved my life."

"So he is a member of the Tarsus 9. Lieutenant, can you give us any insight into how the Captain might react at this age?" Spock inquires.

"Violent, survival instincts in overdrive, and most importantly he's going to be extremely protective of those he cares about," Kevin replies. "The JT I remember was so protective he would kill if he had to. The things he did for us. He carried me for five miles once, didn't complain once." McCoy and Spock exchange a look. "Can I talk to him?"

"I don't know if that's the best idea," McCoy replies. "But I'll let you know when you can. If it comes down to it you might have to come in to help us keep him calm." Kevin nods looking between the two of them.

"Can you keep me posted?" Kevin asks.

"Of course Lieutenant."

"You're dismissed," Spock tells him. Kevin nods and walks out of the sickbay. The two senior officers look at each other. "He has confirmed our suspicions."

"What do we do with Jim now?" McCoy questions. "I don't think that leaving him alone in his quarters will be the best idea but I don't have the room in my quarters to keep him there, not that he trusts me all that much right now."

"I shall take Jim to his quarters and remain overnight there. I shall sleep on his couch," Spock replies. "I sleep lightly, if he tries something I will be able to take care of it. Also as the First Officer it is my duty to help maintain the Captain's wellbeing." McCoy nods hesitantly. The pair walk out to the teenager in question. He's chatting away with Nurse Chapel who is avoiding telling him much.

"Nurse, don't you have files to do?" McCoy questions.

"Yes Doctor." The nurse walks off and JT looks up at the two of them.

"So, what now?" JT inquires.

"Well, as you are now an adolescent we can't leave you alone," McCoy replies. "Spock is going to bunk with you for a while until we get this figured out. I'll take you to your room while Spock gets a few uniforms. While Spock's on duty we'll find someone to keep you occupied." JT nods slightly looking to Spock. "If you'll come with me…" The sickbay doors open and Chekov walks into the room with an armful of clothes. "Chekov what took you so long?"

"Mr. Scott startled me, made me drop the clothes," Chekov replies.

"Really?" McCoy questions raising an eyebrow.

"_Da_." Chekov walks forward with all the clothes. He looks over the Captain. "He's younger than me now!"

"Shut it Pavel," McCoy warns. "JT this is Pavel Chekov, chief navigator."

"Nice to meet you Pavel. How old are you? Nineteen?" JT guesses.

"No sir, eighteen," Chekov replies with a grin.

"Nice," JT chuckles. "I got a feeling I'm going to like this kid." JT smirks and jumps off the table taking the clothes from Chekov. "McCoy you said you were going to take me to my room."

"Uh right." McCoy leads JT off through the hallways. Spock turns to Chekov who is looking at the Captain leave.

"It's not right," Chekov mutters. "I miss the Captain."

"The feeling is not a singular one, Mr. Chekov. Estimated time of arrival for Planet Q?" Spock inquires. Chekov glances at a clock.

"0930," Chekov replies.

"Good. Inform Mr. Scott to take the bridge until the end of shift. I will be attending to the Captain." Chekov nods and Spock dismisses the younger man. Spock walks from the medical bay to his room. He is surprised to find Uhura there packing a bag of his clothes.

"Hello Spock," she says without turning around to look at him. She slips a folded shirt into the bag. She zips it up and looks to Spock.

"Nyota," Spock says in partial wonder.

"I know you well enough to know that you're going to be with the Captain until we solve this. I thought I'd make a bag of your uniforms so you wouldn't have to pack. McCoy won't be able to control him for too long," Uhura says walking over to Spock. She kisses his lips softly. "I look forward for you coming back to our room when this is all over."

"As do I, Nyota," Spock murmurs putting his hand to her face and stroking her cheek softly. "Thank you for understanding."

"Kirk is like your brother Spock, of course I understand." Spock sets his forehead on hers breathing in her scent. "Besides I'll still see you on the bridge, Captain." Spock sighs. "I know."

"Jim is Captain of the _Enterprise_. It does not feel right commanding it," Spock confesses. Uhura strokes his face softly and kisses his lips gently as she also gives him a Vulcan kiss. "Thank you Nyota."

"I love you Spock. If you need help with Jim let me know," Uhura murmurs. Spock nods softly reaching behind Uhura to grab the bag off their bed. "You should go." Spock gives her one last kiss before leaving her. He reaches the Captain's quarters and opens it with his override code. He raises an eyebrow at the scene of JT reading a book on the couch.

"He walked in and grabbed a book," McCoy says looking at Spock as the Vulcan walks up next to the CMO. "He's too serious Spock. It worries me."

"You are not the only one who worries," Spock tells McCoy. "Will you ask Nurse Chapel to bring dinner to the Captain's quarters? I do not want to introduce him to the mess hall right now." McCoy nods in agreement and walks out of the room. JT looks up at Spock as the Vulcan sets his bag next to the couch.

"Why am I being babysat?" JT inquires.

"Babysat?" Spock ponders. "Do you mean the monitoring of your status by someone in close proximity?"

"Yes."

"Ah well as we do not know what caused the problem in the first place we believe it would be best if you were monitored," Spock replies.

"Why by you though? You're the First Officer aren't you?" JT guesses.

"Yes and as such it is my duty to monitor your wellbeing." JT thinks that over for a few moments before putting his book down.

"I'm the Captain?" JT scoffs. Spock nods in confirmation. "So that makes you Acting-Captain until I'm my proper age again. Oh." JT brings his knees up to his chest wrapping his arms around his knees. "Turned into my dad then?"

"From previous conversations we have had over chess that would be the logical conclusion," Spock replies. "You have served your ship nobly and given all for it."

"If I died for my ship then how am I alive?" JT questions.

"A number of stubborn crewmembers who were emotionally compromised and found a way to bring you back. Doctor McCoy and myself are among that group," Spock tells him simply. "We try not to dwell on it." JT nods softly.

"Don't blame you." JT is quiet for a while as Spock watches him. Spock goes to the linen closet in the room and pulls extra sheets out. He drapes them over the back of the couch before looking to JT.

"Do you mind if I borrow a pillow? I left mine for the one I share quarters with," Spock says.

"Yeah go ahead. I probably won't even sleep with a pillow," JT mutters. Spock takes a pillow, the one that wasn't depressed from nightly use, and brings it over to the couch putting it on the floor. "Thank you."

"For what are you thanking me?" Spock inquires looking at the Captain as he takes in the disheveled appearance of the teenager.

"For not abandoning me like everyone else," JT replies. Spock raises an eyebrow before sitting down next to JT.

"I am and will forever be your friend," Spock tells him. "I will not abandon you, JT." The teen smiles softly as if that had been the first nice thing anyone had said to him in months. "Would you like to play chess, JT?"

"Sure," JT says with a grin. Spock motions to the nearby table set up with the chessboard. It took Spock five minutes in the game to realize that not everything had change about Jim when he became JT. He's still good at chess.

Hours later the pair had gone to bed, JT on the bed and Spock on the couch. The Acting-Captain is fairly rested by Vulcan standards when a voice brings him out of his sleep.

"No. No. Stop. Tommy. Kev! Leave them alone." Spock sits up on the couch and turns looking at JT who is tossing about on the bed. "No! Kids run! Run! No! STOP!" Spock hurries over to JT's side.

"JT, JT wake up," Spock says firmly. "Jim." The cries of the distressed teenager continue. "JIM!" Spock says loud enough that the teen bolts upright and falls out of the bed. He puts his back to a wall sobbing and panicking. Spock hits the intercom button. "Spock to sickbay, inform Doctor McCoy to get to Captain's quarters. Rouse Lieutenant Riley as well and have Doctor McCoy get him. Spock out." Spock moves around the bed and kneels in front of JT. "JT?"

"So much blood," he mumbles rocking back and forth. "Tommy. Kev. They took them away." He starts sobbing. "They took my kids." Spock, leaning on his human side a bit, wraps firm arms around JT trying to keep the teenager from lashing out again. "They're in danger."

"Calm down," Spock tells him firmly. "You are safe. You are all safe." JT sobs leaning into Spock who tries not to flinch away. JT buries his face in Spock's neck. Spock, being the touch telepath he is, feels the pain coursing through his young captain's body. The door to the room opens a bit later with McCoy and Kev there. The lights go up to fifty percent as both men come forward. JT is still a sobbing mess.

"JT," Kev coaxes softly kneeling in front of the teenager. JT looks up still clinging to Spock as McCoy scans the teenager over. "Hey remember me? Last time you saw me I was six. You carried me five miles."

"K-Kev?" JT stammers.

"Yeah it's me JT. You got young. You're safe. Me, McCoy, Mr. Spock we're your friends and we'll take care of you, promise," Kev says putting a hesitant hand on JT's knee. "You're safe." JT nods his sobs easing up but his grip on Spock's uniform does not. "We're going to be here for you, promise."

"Okay Kev," JT says setting his head on Spock's shoulder.

"JT," McCoy says and the kid glances at him, "I'm going to give you a sedative. We need to get your heart rate back down. But the sedative won't let you get to the place in sleep where you dream so you won't have to have a nightmare again, okay kid?" JT nods softly. "Are you going to let go of Mr. Spock?" JT shakes his head tightening his grip on the First Officer's shirt.

"I am fine with JT's current position," Spock tells McCoy. McCoy nods and gives JT the sedative. Within moments the teen is sound asleep in Spock's arms. The Vulcan stands slowly carrying the teen to the bed and sitting down. The teen's fingers are still holding onto Spock's shirt in an iron grasp.

"What happened?" McCoy questions.

"I woke to the Captain experiencing a vivid nightmare. When I woke him he went to the wall and I called you. It seems he was reliving something with Lieutenant Riley and Dr. Leighton for he was yelling for 'Tommy' and 'Kev'. He was yelling about stopping someone and for the children to run. Lieutenant Riley, do you know what the Captain might have been dreaming about?" Spock inquires. Riley's eyes widen drastically as he nods opening and closing his mouth a number of times trying to gather a way to explain the situation. "Lieutenant."

"The last time," Riley whispers. "When we all got captured near the end of the whole thing. I was so little but I remember him telling us to run. Tom Leighton can tell you more, he was older than me closer to JT's age. I was only six."

"All right, we'll be seeing Dr. Leighton in the morning," McCoy says.

"Can I be there?" Kevin asks the pair.

"Yes," Spock replies. "Lieutenant you are dismissed." Kev looks at JT before nodding and leaving. Spock looks to McCoy. "I will remain awake to monitor his condition."

"Are you sure Spock?" McCoy questions.

"Yes I am Doctor. I will bring JT with me to breakfast in the morning. Perhaps it would be best if he spent the day in sickbay or the bridge tomorrow around those who care about him. Mr. Chekov seemed attached to him," Spock comments.

"Yes Chekov could keep him occupied."

"Doctor, will you inform Lieutenant Uhura in the morning to make the same drink she made for the Captain yesterday for breakfast?" Spock inquires. McCoy nods. "You should go sleep Doctor."

"Unlikely." McCoy glances at JT again before leaving. Spock looks down at the sleeping JT who is still leaning on Spock heavily. The teenager shivers violently letting out a whine. Spock wraps an arm around the young man hesitantly in an attempt to comfort him and brings the blankets up to cover them both. Spock sighs softly. It seemed that Uhura and Jim were the only ones that could bring out his emotions. Spock is not comfortable with the close proximity he is in with the boy but also knows, from his own nightmares and Nyota's comforts, that comfort is sometimes the best thing someone can give to another in pain. He looks the teenager over again before putting his head against the wall and sleeping for a while.

* * *

_**So, second chapter is up. I was surprised by the response to the first chapter, nine reviews, 11 favorites and 31 follows. I'd call that a birthday present to me so thank you all of you! **_

_**Anyway, let me explain one little thing the mention of Vulcans and aliens being the first killed. Kodos, for those of you that don't know the regular story, killed 4,000 people using his eugenics reasoning. Now Kodos is human so I thought perhaps that the first ones he would eliminate would be aliens. Then I had read a story a while back with Vulcans involved in the Tarsus IV time and decided to incorporate it into mine. My reasoning for them being on the planet is scientists there for study of the life on Tarsus IV. So, yeah there will be two Vulcan children involved later on in the story. **_

_**And yes I know Spock is so OC but traditionally Jim is normally about the only one that can get the Vulcan really emotional when it doesn't involve some mind/attitude altering circumstances so I decided to put that in as well. **_

_**Reviews are appreciated. **_


	3. Old Friends and The Letter

**_Disclaimer: Nope don't own them though if I did that would be an awesome birthday gift. _**

* * *

Spock walks into the mess hall early in the morning with JT next to him. The teenager, still startled from the previous night, sticks close to the Vulcan. Spock glances at them as they go to the food dispensary. The pair get their breakfast food and go over to the table that the senior staff typically eats at. Spock glances at JT as he eats the food slowly savoring every morsel. The doors to the mess hall opens again and Uhura walks in with a glass in her hand. Spock watches her get her food before coming over and sitting across from Spock. She sets the glass in front of the teenager next to Spock causing JT to look up at her.

"Is that for me?" JT asks motioning to the glass.

"Yes. Spock informed me you had a rough night. This will help you relax, my mother's remedy JT," Uhura tells him. JT looks at Spock.

"She's your girlfriend isn't she?" JT questions the Vulcan to which Uhura grins. "Yep."

"I am in a relationship with Lieutenant Uhura yes," Spock says looking at JT. "Did you sleep well Uhura?"

"A bit restless but yes." McCoy walks up to the table with Carol Marcus in tow.

"What is this a party without us?" Carol inquires sitting down next to Uhura as McCoy sits down next to Jim.

"I hardly see how this qualifies as a party Doctor Marcus," Spock says looking at the woman. "Or was that human vernacular?"

"Vernacular," Carol replies. Spock nods as JT laughs softly. McCoy smiles at the laugh knowing that his friend would mend.

"Room for a few more?" Sulu asks walking up with Scotty and Chekov.

"Of course," McCoy says motioning to the empty seats. The trio sits down at the last available seats.

"JT," Spock says causing the teenager to look at him, "Doctor McCoy and myself are meeting with a doctor today. While we are indisposed you will be on the bridge with Mr. Sulu, Mr. Chekov, Lieutenant Uhura, and Mr. Scott. I would suggest you bring a book with you for the duration of the time on the bridge."

"Can't I tag along with you?" JT questions. The teenager seems a bit hurt by the fact that he can't stay with Spock. McCoy thinks back to how the kid had latched onto Spock last night. It occurs to him that at the moment Spock might be one of the few more "caring" authority figures that the kid had at the age.

"Not until later. We need to brief the doctor first," McCoy tells him. "Then you can come hang out with Spock all day and drive the hobgoblin up a wall for a while."

"I do not understand how JT could drive me up a wall," Spock says looking to McCoy.

"Idiom," Uhura murmurs into her orange juice. Spock nods knowing that Uhura would explain it to him later. Spock finishes his food and looks at the time.

"We all must get to the bridge. Doctor McCoy will you take JT to his quarters to get him some books before bringing him to the bridge?" Spock inquires.

"Sure thing." The bridge personnel clear out and Scotty goes with them knowing that he would have to be fully briefed by Spock before the Commander would let JT out of his or Doctor McCoy's sight. Carol looks at JT who is slowly finishing his food.

"Doctor McCoy," JT says looking at the man.

"Yes JT?"

"Was that really Kevin that came last night?" JT asks hesitantly.

"Yep. We figured that since he was one of your kids that he might be able to help calm you down. Seemed like it helped," McCoy says. "JT this is Carol Marcus." McCoy motions to the blond doctor who is looking over JT curiously.

"Hello Doctor Marcus do you work with Doctor McCoy?" JT inquires.

"Uh no, I work in weapons with the engineers most of the time," Carol replies. It is quite hard for Carol to be looking at the thirteen year old version of her boyfriend. "I'm a weapons expert." JT shudders involuntarily. He looks up at Doctor McCoy.

"Can we go get my books so I can go to the bridge?"

"Sure thing JT." The two of them leave, McCoy giving Carol a shrug as they walk off. JT looks around the halls as they walk. He sticks close to McCoy's side the whole way. When one of the yeomen drops a box of supplies JT jumps clutching McCoy's shirt as he breathes heavily every muscle tense and ready to fight.

"Sorry Doctor McCoy!" Yeoman Cratiz, a pitiful man, yells. "It just slipped."

"Do it again and I'm giving you a hypo you'll never forget," McCoy warns the man as he leads JT away from the man. "You okay?"

"Just startled," JT mumbles. "Thank you Doctor McCoy."

"Call me Leonard or Bones. All this formal stuff is getting on my nerves," McCoy tells him. "I'm not used to you being this formal."

"Bones?" JT questions.

"When I first met you I had just divorced my wife and she took everything in the divorce except my bones. You started calling me it within the next week," he replies dryly. "It has stuck ever since." JT laughs softly and smiles at him.

"I like you Bones, you're fun," JT chuckles. McCoy rolls his eyes as they enter the Captain's quarters. JT picks up a couple of books and a P.A.D.D. Spock had the good sense to lock him out of all ship related information and uses but it let him do something other than read. JT follows McCoy through the ship to the bridge. Being as it was only 8:10 in the morning they still had a bit before meeting with Dr. Leighton. McCoy clears his throat and Spock looks up from his place in the command chair.

"He's all yours for the next hour and twenty minutes Mr. Spock," McCoy tells the Vulcan. "Keep him out of trouble would you?"

"I will attempt to do so Doctor," Spock replies dryly. McCoy ruffled JT's hair and the teenager swatted his hand away in annoyance.

"See you later Bones!" JT calls with a smile as the Doctor walks back to the turbo lift.

"You know, even though you're a kid, feels good that you still call me that once I told yah," McCoy chuckles smiling at JT. "Don't give the hobgoblin too much trouble or I'll come up here and give you a nice sedative." JT nods watching McCoy leave before turning back to the bridge. Spock looks at his data pad as JT walks over silently and sits down on the floor next to the command chair. Spock looks down at JT as he cracks open one of his books.

"Are you comfortable on the floor, JT?" Spock inquires. The teenager nods reading in silence. Spock raises an eyebrow as the teenager moves a bit closer to the chair leaning his head against the armrest where Spock's hand is. Spock raises the other eyebrow before going back to his paperwork.

"Captain," Chekov says causing Spock to look up from his P.A.D.D. and look to the ensign, "we are not approaching Planet Q. Standard orbit set in."

"Captain," Uhura says from behind Spock, "the man we came to talk to signaled us. He says that he is prepared for transport as is his wife and sent up the coordinates of their home."

"Inform him that I will be meeting him in the transporter room momentarily. Mr. Scott you have the conn until further notice," Spock tells the engineer standing up.

"Aye sir," Scotty says sitting down in the chair once Spock moves. Spock looks down at JT who looks up at him.

"I will be back later, JT."

"Call me Jim, Spock. You don't like JT," he says. "I'll be waiting."

"Do not cause too much trouble, Jim," Spock says and the boys grins.

"Who me?" he feigns innocence to which half of the present bridge crew laughs at. "Pavel and your girlfriend can handle me. Go meet with whoever." Spock nods at him before walking off the bridge. He meets Lieutenant Riley and Doctor McCoy in the transporter room. He looks at the technician behind the transporter consul and nods. The man begins the transport of their two guests to the ship. After a few moments a woman and Dr. Leighton appear. Doctor McCoy is slightly stunned by the fact that Dr. Leighton has a black cloth over part of his head.

"Dr. Leighton and Mrs. Leighton welcome to the _Enterprise_. I am Acting Captain Spock," Spock says stepping forward. "Thank you for meeting us on such short notice."

"You said it was about Jim. Is he okay?" Tom Leighton asks in concern.

"Tommy," Kev says looking at the Doctor who looks to him, "you grew up."

"Kev!" Tom hugs the Lieutenant and smiles. "Oh you grew up just fine. Where's Jim?"

"He's being babysat by the bridge crew," McCoy replies. "There was an accident and right now you and Lieutenant Riley are the only two that can give us some insight into his behavior at his…age."

"Age?" Tom inquires.

"There was a transporter accident that killed one crewmember and turned Captain Kirk into an adolescent of thirteen years," Spock replies.

"JT, he's back to being JT," Kev tells Tom. "God Tom, the nightmare last night he had. I think it must be JT right before the Federation reached us Tom." Tom grows very silent as the reality of the situation hits him. Martha puts a hand on Tom's shoulder gently to comfort her husband.

"If you will Doctor Leighton, we should talk in private," Spock says. The man nods softly and follows along with the rest of the group to the conference room where they take their seats.

"What, uh, what do you want to know?" Leighton inquires.

"As much as you can tell us. We never even knew that Jim was a member of the Tarsus 9," McCoy confesses. "Can you give us some mental insight? The nightmare last night was very troubling. I roomed with Jim at the Academy, I never saw him like even when he did have nightmares."

"Jim," Tom starts off, "was a very different person back then. I met him at the school we both attended. We were rounded into the town center with about 4,000 other people to be slaughtered. Only reason we got out of there alive was Jim and one of the guards. Jim rounded up as many kids as he could in the back of the group. He wanted to shield the younger ones." Tom looks to Kevin who is now being comforted by Martha. "A guard in the back, he saw the age of some of those kids. He couldn't take watching them die. When the slaughter started Jim and that guard got us out. The guard was killed but we kids got away. Took off for out of the town. Found a few caverns outside of town and hid out down there. Jim and I took charge, we were the oldest kids. We were the ones that dealt with the protection for the kids. T'Va and her brother Sunak were the ones that took care of the kids while we were gone."

"Vulcans?" McCoy interrupts.

"Yes. Their father was a scientist in the colony. Their father was off world on Vulcan when the massacre happened so he was spared but their mother did not share that fate. Jim and I would sneak into the town and steal food from Kodos or beg from those around the town. Many were kind enough and gave us a portion of their food. We survived for a long time. Had to move once into a canyon because Kodos was close to finding us. We hiked for eight miles through the canyon to find a suitable cave. It didn't last long. Many of the kids started to get sick. Jim, Kev, and I were the only ones left to scrounge around for food but Jim wouldn't let Kev go. Then Kodos's army found us."

Kev looks over at Tom who takes a shaky breath. The younger man reaches over putting a hand on Tom's shoulder. "They rounded us all up," Kev whispers.

"Half the kids were killed before they threw us in trucks to be taken back to the colony. Kodos wanted to see those who had disobeyed and punish them. There were twenty of us that went in." Tom puts a shaking hand to his mask side. "We were punished, made examples of, treated cruelly. Four died from starvation. Four more died of their wounds. The day that the rescue ships came, we were to be executed. They killed the youngest ones first just as Starfleet officials came down. They knocked the nine of us out of the way as Kodos fled. Jim and I went after him. Threw an overloading phaser in the room he was in. We thought it killed him, they found a body. Now…now I'm not so sure he is dead. We were taken out of the colony and given to a hospital ship. They took us to Earth. That was the last I saw of Jim for a while," Tom explains.

All in all, the meeting lasted until after lunch period. By the time that Spock returned to the bridge it was late into the shift. He walks onto the bridge to find the crew talking idly from their various stations. JT is lying on the floor the books in front of him propping up his P.A.D.D. as he does what appears to be advanced mathematics. Spock raises an eyebrow as he approaches Scotty.

"Well the laddie got a wee bit bored with his books and the games we could get him on there so I gave him a couple of my technical journals. He's doing computations to prove the blowhard who wrote one wrong. Keeps insisting on it, sir," Scotty insists. JT looks up at Spock and raises the P.A.D.D. to the Vulcan's view.

"I find that the author is flawed in his computations and agree with Jim's theory," Spock replies dryly sitting down in the command chair. "Jim we will be having dinner with some guests."

"Okay," JT says going back to his calculations. "Pavel, do you have any of those transporter journals?" JT looks at the Ensign. "I'm running out of Mr. Scott's journals so I figured I'd move there next."

"I will send them to you," the Russian replies.

"Thanks Pavel!" JT turns back to his P.A.D.D. grinning and moving the stylus around happily. Spock walks over to Uhura.

"I have never seen Jim act in this way before nor did I know that he was this intelligent," Spock tells her glancing at Jim as he talked.

"Oh he's a genius Spock. Just doesn't like to show it around us," Uhura says with a smile. "He's been delightful."

"You are calling Jim Kirk delightful. Nyota did you hit your head?" Spock questions eliciting a laugh from his girlfriend.

"No Spock I'm fine. This Jim is nice."

"Jim, at this age, is far from nice," Spock warns. Uhura gives him a look before he walks back to his command chair. The end of the shift comes and the next shift moves in. JT picks up his books and P.A.D.D. from the floor and follows after Spock without the Vulcan prompting him. The pair stop by the Captain's quarters to drop off the books before proceeding to the dining area used for the more important guests, also called the Captain's Dining Hall by most of the crew. JT is surprised, but happy, to see that those people that seemed to know him the best of the crew are there as well as Kev and two people he didn't immediately recognize.

"Dr. Leighton," Spock says making the man turn. JT's eyes widen and he runs over hugging the older man.

"Tommy!" JT hugs him tight clutching the older man. "You're alive!"

"That I am Jim. How'd you know it was me?" Tom inquires.

"I remember," Jim says putting his hand to the cloth covering Tom's face, "when that happened." Tom nods softly and ruffles the kid's hair. "What are you doing here?"

"Well Mr. Spock contacted me and told me something had happened. Wanted to see if I could come talk to you for a bit and see just where your memory is," Tom replies. "I am also here as a friend." JT smiles and hugs him again before taking his seat next to Spock.

Tom quizzes JT on things for a while getting the teenager to open up and to reveal just where those memories stopped. The dinner, even though dealing with a matter that wasn't too well received with those who care about Jim, was pleasant enough when stories of childhood joys started among the crew. About a half hour after the food had been finished Spock notices the change in JT's posture. He raises an eyebrow at JT who looks a bit sleepy.

"Can I be excused?" JT inquires. "I'm tired."

"Lt. Uhura will you take Jim back to his room?" Spock inquires. "I need to converse with Dr. Leighton for a small bit of time."

"Sure. Come on JT," Uhura says standing up and coming around to JT's side. JT looks at Spock.

"If I'm still up when you get back, will you tell me about Vulcan?" JT inquires. Spock nods and a smile drifts over JT's features as he stands up. He yawns and follows Uhura out of the room while Spock turns to those involved with Tarsus.

"Jim's memories end the night before we were all to be executed," Tom tells him. "He may look calm right now but he's not. Watch him closely Mr. Spock. The Jim you have on your hands is on the verge of a mental breakdown if things aren't handled properly." Spock nods taking the advice home. "I, for one, agree with Jim and am quite tired. Contact Martha and I on the planet if you need us again or if Jim does."

"You have my word," Spock says with a nod. "Mr. Sulu will you show them to the transporter room." The man nods and stands motioning for the Leighton's to come with him. "Mr. Riley if I call on you tonight come straight to the Captain's quarters."

"Yes sir. May I go now sir?" Kev asks and the Acting-Captain nods.

"Scotty, Chekov, any more information on the transporter?" McCoy inquires.

"Only that the shuttle hit an anomaly that caused the shuttle to begin going back in time molecularly near as we can tell. You can see evidence of that on the dead doctor's body. His uniform was not destroyed in areas, it was turned back into simple thread," Scotty replies. "Chekov and I are working on a theory. We're going to test it on the clothes from the doctor first though."

"Very good," Spock says standing. "Inform us when you have come up with a viable solution. Doctor, walk with me." The pair leave the room together. Spock looks to McCoy as they walk. "Would you be able to watch Jim tomorrow?"

"Spock he's a bit more attached to you at the moment. Don't you think you should keep him close?" McCoy questions.

"I do not understand his need for being at my side constantly," Spock replies dryly.

"Yes well Jim's complicated. I think the issue is that Jim right now is looking for someone who his steady and cares about him but won't mother hen him. Also as you are in command currently and his father was a Captain I think he sees parallels and is looking to you for that type of fatherly or brotherly love from an authority figure," McCoy theorizes. "Take last night for example. He refused to let go of you."

"You propose a reasonable argument. I will watch him on the bridge tomorrow." McCoy nods and veers off at the hall he has to leave at. Spock walks into the Captain's quarters to find Uhura tucking Jim into bed. The teenager is out cold on the bed. Uhura walks over to Spock once she's down.

"He's exhausted," Uhura tells Spock. "I'll have a glass waiting for tomorrow morning if he needs something to calm down. Spock, I'm worried."

"As am I Nyota."

"No not just that. He nearly collapsed halfway here. Yes he's tired but not that tired. I'd suggest if he isn't better tomorrow that Doctor McCoy should take a look at him. I don't want him to get sick," Uhura murmurs. She slides her middle and pointer fingers down Spock's corresponding fingers leaving them there for a few moments before pulling away eliciting a slight shiver from Spock. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Sleep well Nyota." Uhura leaves the room and Spock uses the Captain's bathroom to change into his night clothes before coming back out. He reads one of Jim's books by the light of a table lamp. As he turns the page a piece of paper slip out. Spock raises an eyebrow closing the book and picking the paper up. He unfolds it and is confused by what he finds.

* * *

_Dear Spock,_

_Well if you're reading this something must of happened because it means you're going through my things. And if something didn't happen and you're reading this it just means you're being nosy which really isn't you so I'll go with my first guess. So this is a note about all that things I never really told you. Yeah call me an illogical emotional human but this needs to be said. _

_Spock no matter what our differences are, you are one of my best friends. You and Bones keep me going really. Without the two of you I'd probably have lost my life, again, or lost my ship which is not something I want. The Enterprise is my life, my home, and you all are my family. _

_When I died and you were there I knew you cared, I knew you were always going to be around to keep me level. Those moments before my death were the hardest I've ever experienced. I've nearly died before, my life is riddled with those instances. Did I ever tell you I drove my dad's car off a cliff into a ravine? Or that I'm a Tarsus survivor, one of the nine? You were there as I left the world and you were there when I woke up. Thank you. _

_So by now the ship is probably yours. Take care of her, she's a gentle lady and needs a good strong captain at the mantle of control and most of the time I think you'd be better up there than me when it comes to day to day. You're the best first officer in the fleet and the best friend a guy could have. Don't tell Leonard that. I left him a note in my copy of "Doctor Jokes and Spine Tickling Tales of Old Age Doctoring". I hope you'll give him it. _

_Keep Pavel out of trouble. Make sure the kid never wears a red shirt again, he belongs in the seat of the navigation consul not working in engineering. Tell Sulu to work on his fencing. Tell Scotty to cut back on the still he has going in the engineering compartment. Make sure Bones doesn't go off the deep end. Tell Uhura I'm sorry I won't be able to stick around for your guys' wedding, I'm sure it would be fun to see you finally marry her. She's lucky to have you. _

_Take care Spock. You're my brother in heart and in arms. Damn, I'm crying. Tell my mom that I love her. Tell Sam that I'll come back as a ghost if he doesn't get his act together. Most importantly keep safe Spock. I don't expect you in the afterlife any time soon but when you get here I hope to see you. _

_Sincerely, _

_James Tiberius Kirk_

_Captain_

_Friend_

_Brother_

_Dif-tor heh smusma, Spohkh_

* * *

To say that Spock had to sit back and think about that for a while was an understatement. It kept him up until an hour after he normally goes to rest. He slips the paper back in the pages where he had found it before checking on his young charge once again. Spock lays down on the couch closing his eyes and drifting off into sleep for a time.

* * *

_**Okay, ladopa and Browniesarethebest, I hope to fulfill both of your comments coming the next chapter, I'm writing it just for the two of you. Otherwise I had pretty much the whole story written up other than the editing I've been doing since people keep suggesting things. **_

_**Reviews are appreciated. **_


	4. Jefferies Tube Chase

**_Disclaimer: Nope don't own them though if I did that would be an awesome birthday gift._**

**_Author's note: As you can see another update. I have the whole story written out, but I'm doing some tweaking as I go according to reviews. Actually this whole chapter didn't exist until two reviewers made suggestions that I just couldn't ignore because they made plot bunnies run rampant. Hope you enjoy. _**

* * *

When Spock wakes up the next morning he's surprised that Jim had slept through the night. He goes into the bathroom to clean up for the day and change into his uniform before the teenager woke up. Spock is shaving when Jim wakes up with the door to the bathroom closed.

Jim looks around a bit tired still. It takes a few minutes for him to remember where he is again. He had dreamed of Earth and of safety. Jim stands up and starts looking for Spock. His heart rate picks up when he doesn't immediately see the First Officer.

"Spock? Are you here?" Jim questions the worry bleeding into his voice as he walks around the room. The sheets are folded on his couch. "Spock?" The bathroom door opens and Jim breathes in relief.

"I am here Jim. Do you require something?" Spock inquires peeking his head out of the doorway.

"I just-." Jim takes a deep breath calming down. "I didn't see you. I was worried you had left me."

"I was simply shaving, Jim. I will be out in a moment and you can use the facilities before we go to breakfast." Jim nods sitting down on his bed. Spock finishes shaving before stepping out. He takes a seat on the couch while Jim cleans up. The worry in Jim's voice had caused Spock to react to the boy's calls more than anything. He did not like seeing his friend in such a weakened state.

Spock looks up when Jim comes out of the bathroom topless after cleaning up. The teenager turns away from Spock and the man takes a sharp but inaudible breath at the sight of Jim's back. Doctor McCoy might have used the dermal regenerator on most of them but it still looked awful from all the scarring from before then. Jim slips on the shirt and sits on the bed to put his shoes on. Spock stands up and waits next to the door for Jim to be ready.

"So who am I being handed off to today?" Jim inquires as he walks over to Spock.

"Doctor McCoy and I agreed that perhaps it would be best if you remained around myself or on the bridge today," Spock replies glancing at his young charge. "Do you find this acceptable?"

"Sure." Spock glances at Jim again as they walk out of the room to eat with the others. "Hey Spock?"

"Yes Jim?"

"My mom and my brother." Jim looks down at his hands for a second. "Are they still alive?" Jim inquires.

"Yes alive and well. You converse with them often and plan on visiting them the next time you have shore leave," Spock replies. Jim quiets and walks alongside Spock.

On the bridge hours later, Jim is sitting with his back to the railing of the bridge reading on his PADD and quite bored with the whole situation. He looks up as Spock moves over to him.

"I need to talk with Doctor McCoy, Jim. Please remain here until I return."

"Sure Spock." When the Vulcan turns around Jim pouts and his attitude changes slightly. He yawns and leans his head against the support pillar for the railing behind his head. He sighs softly allowing himself to drift off to sleep, the PADD slipping from his fingers to the floor. Uhura looks up at the sound and takes the PADD from the ground slipping it into the command chair. She brushes some of JT's hair away from his eyes and goes back to her station.

* * *

Spock, meanwhile, walks into the sickbay where Doctor McCoy is going over all the information they had now gained about Tarsus IV. The two men go to his office to talk the situation over.

"I can't believe it Spock," McCoy says sitting down in his chair and glancing at the PADD on the desk. "I mean I've read these files twice now and I still can't believe it. Our captain is the crazy son of a gun that stood up to Kodos on Tarsus IV. And I checked the records, the Tarsus 9 are also the only kids of Jim's group that survived through the end. Did you know Admiral Pike was there? He was a lieutenant and personally escorted Jim to the hospital ship and back to Earth. Not to mention the torture that they survived and the primitive dermal regenerator they used to fix him up after the torture. All it did was make the wounds scars. I looked at Jim's medical record, he had a layer of fake skin attached to his back when he signed up for the Academy. It covers the scars there."

"I am not surprised," Spock replies sitting down, "that the Captain would go to such measures to prevent anyone from knowing he was on Tarsus 9. However I am just as stunned as you to learn that he is a member of the Tarsus 9. I do, however, believe that it was an example of his obsession with no win scenarios because of the fact that he faced an execution but lived, twice." Spock would have sighed if he were fully human instead he just relaxes his stiff posture as the weight of the situation hits him.

"I don't know how to handle this Spock. He could explode at anything for all we know," McCoy points out. "You seem to be the only one that he'll respond to right now. I don't want to even imagine if anything happened to you. I saw the security video where you caught him." Spock nods silent as he thinks over the fight in his head. When Jim had hit him, Spock had felt all that fear and raw emotion in the boy. "Why did he keep this a secret from us?"

"Simple Doctor," Spock replies, "we are his friends and he did not want us to worry." McCoy nods softly. The two continue to discuss the whole situation, the situation not settling in either of their stomachs very well. For McCoy it was the fact that his friend had been suffering for years and he had been ignorant of the cause and unable to prevent the pain that his dear friend was experiencing. For Spock it was the fact that his friend had gone through something like this and never told himself or Doctor McCoy so the pair could aid him easily during the time of need or if a similar need had occurred one day. Mostly for both men they were worried greatly about Jim because they were his friends.

The intercom of the ship beeps. _"Bridge to sickbay, Doctor McCoy and Mr. Spock?" _The very worried and strained voice of Lt. Uhura reaches the men.

McCoy hits the button and responds with, "What is it Lieutenant?"

_"It's the Captain, sirs. He was taking a nap on the bridge. One of the yeomen brought up a PADD and dropped it. The Captain was startled and when Sulu tried to calm him down, well Jim attacked. We tried to keep him here but he got loose into a Jefferies tube. Chekov is following him right now sirs." _

Spock leans forward. "Lieutenant tell Chekov to follow him but keep his distance. What deck are they on right now?"

* * *

_Five minutes earlier…._

Yeoman Cratiz walks onto the bridge and over to Lt. Uhura with a report from one of the other communications centers. He goes to hand her the PADD when it falls from his hands hitting the floor of the bridge with a loud clang of metal against metal. Uhura turns to grab it from the floor witnessing a panicked JT sit up and go rigid at the sound.

"Sulu," Uhura says motioning to him. Sulu turns around and holds his hands up to the Captain.

"JT, buddy, you need to calm down," Sulu starts to say calmly as JT gets to his feet and glares at them all. "Come on we're all friends here."

"My kids. My kids. Kev." JT is shaking as he starts to hurry away from Sulu toward the turbo lift.

"JT, hey buddy your kids are fine," Sulu insists. Sulu moves in front of the kid. "Let me just call Spock up here." JT launches himself at Sulu. Said man was not expecting it and the punch to his jaw lands square. Jim shoves him to the ground and runs like the devil is on his heels. Chekov takes off after him following the Captain with Sulu close behind them. JT spots a Jefferies tub and dives into the opening. Chekov goes in after him with his communicator open for constant contact with Uhura who was calling for him.

"JT!" Chekov calls scurrying after the teenager.

"I need to get to Kev. I need to get to Kev," JT stammers out as he grabs hold of a ladder and starts to climb down to the engineering level. He climbs faster than Chekov who just holds onto the sides of the ladder and starts to slide down after the younger kid.

_"Mr. Chekov get him into the hallway. There is an opening twenty meters in front of you, get him through that vent," _Spock orders.

"Aye sir." Chekov catches the teenager's ankle before he makes a turn into another Jefferies tube. He pulls the teenager back swearing in Russian as the kid hits him time and again. The vent opens to reveal Scotty there with Spock, McCoy, and Kevin Riley. Chekov pushes him forward until the boy is within reach of Scotty and Kev who pull him out of the opening and try to pin him to the wall. JT slams a fist into Scotty's nose instantly shattering it and slams his head into Riley's causing the man to yelp.

"Let me go! He's coming! I have to warn the kids!" JT screams getting loose of their hands. He shoves McCoy into a wall as Chekov jumps at the Captain tackling him to the ground. JT shoves his elbow into Chekov's stomach and bites his hand. The Russian Whiz Kid yelps in pain allowing JT the momentary advantage to slam Chekov's head into the wall. JT runs away from the group with Spock hot on his trail. JT accidently knocks over Doctor Marcus as he flies by. Cupcake (a.k.a. Hendorff.) grabs JT only to have the kid slide between his legs and kick him in the ass and causing him to trip over Doctor Marcus. Cupcake yells at his security men down the corridor who try to aim phasers but JT slips between the men causing the two men to stun each other. Spock jumps over them all and tackles JT to the ground.

"Captain," Spock says firmly. "Jim!" Spock pins the teenager to the ground where the teen becomes a sobbing mess. Spock, in a very weak Vulcan moment does something human, he sighs.

"I got to save them Spock," JT cries. "Let me save them please."

"It is over Jim. Please calm down. Jim," Spock says in a sad almost pleading way but still largely void of emotions. Spock can feel the transition in the teen as his more violent ego JT turns into the quivering mess of Jim. Spock sits down onto the floor drawing the teenager up and holding him as Jim's fingers latched onto his shirt and he sobbed into his friend's chest.

"They're dead Spock," Jim cries his whole body shaking. "They're dead and it's all my fault!" Lt. Uhura runs up and slides down onto the floor next to the two friends. She slowly rubs Jim's back in a comforting manner. "It's all my fault. I should have saved them!" The sobs continue to rock through the boy's body.

"Shush Jim, it's okay," Uhura murmurs running her fingers through his hair. "It's okay. Kevin and Tommy are alive. Calm down Jim." Jim leans into her as well as Uhura moves closer to Spock and Jim. Spock glances at the mothering Uhura who soothes the boy down for quite some time. McCoy walks up with the rest of the gang in tow. The group kneels around their captain whispering words of calm. They must have clogged up the hallway for a half hour until Jim was silent. McCoy looked at the tricorder in his hand.

"He's sleeping it off," McCoy says gently. "Spock take him to sickbay will you?"

"No Doctor. Mr. Sulu you have the conn. Lt. Uhura your remedy will be needed. I will take Jim to his quarters and remain with him for the remainder of the day. Right now the Captain is in need of a friend and a, as he would say, a shoulder to cry on." Spock gently lifts the limp body up and carries him away from the group.

"Doctor," Chekov says rubbing his stomach with his uninjured hand and pressing his bleeding hand against his side, "why does Mr. Spock act so much like a father to the Captain?"

"Because," Uhura says gently, "the Captain never really had a father and the only one he knows is dead. Spock is responsible, as the second-in-command to look after the Captain's wellbeing. Also, they are friends. I think, besides myself, Jim was the first person to ever really be Spock's friend. They are two sides of a triangle and McCoy makes the third side keeping them both in check."

"What's that make you?" McCoy inquires curiously.

"The glue that keeps you together and the one that keeps you from killing each other," Uhura replies dryly. "Don't you think you should look at Scotty's nose?"

"Right! Ma nose is broke!" Scotty says holding just above the break as blood continues to run down. McCoy rolls his eyes and motions for the Scotsman to follow him.

* * *

Spock sits on the bed next to Jim reading a book silently. He didn't hear the boy wake up.

"What are you reading?" Jim inquires.

"Sherlock Holmes," Spock replies. "How are you feeling?"

"Emotionally wrecked. I must make you awfully uncomfortable," Jim mumbles turning away from Spock to stare at his bedside dresser. He finds the drink that Uhura had given him before there.

"I had Nyota bring that for you," Spock informs him. "It was logical as you would need it. As for your statement, you make me no more uncomfortable that I have started to grow accustom to by working in close proximity with you." Spock closes the book and looks at the young man who is now sitting up and sipping the drink. "You are my friend Jim, I will be here when you need me."

"Doesn't your patience wear thin?" Jim inquires.

"With you, Jim, that would take only minutes into one of your more eccentric plans to occur however I am loyal to you, Jim, and will not easily abandon you," Spock replies calmly.

"I can't understand you," Jim mumbles. "You're supposed to be in control of your emotions and yet to me you seem so damn emotional. Are you always like this?"

"Only when you or Lt. Uhura are involved," Spock answers. "Are you up for a game of chess, Jim?"

"Aren't you on shift?" Jim inquires.

"Mr. Sulu can finish the shift. I would much rather keep you from more emotional turmoil," Spock tells him. "I have the chess board set up if you wish."

"You're on," Jim says with a grin getting up from the bed and walking over to the table. Spock joins him and sits down across from the Captain. "Hey Spock."

"Yes Jim?"

"You're a pretty cool guy. Thanks for watching out for me."

"I am and will always be your friend," Spock replies as he moves a piece. "Your turn." Jim smirks and thinks about it before moving the piece he desired.

* * *

_**When I uploaded the second chapter this morning we had: **__**nine reviews, 11 favorites and 31 follows**_

_**When I posted this chapter: 18 reviews, 16 favorites, and 45 follows. So let's see here nine more reviews, five more favorites, and 14 more follows. **_

_**Mind = blown.**_

_**I can't believe that this story got so much love so quickly. I thank you, all the reviews have been amazing. **_

_**Reviews are appreciated. **_


	5. Nightmares, Nightmares Go Away

**_Disclaimer: Nope don't own them though if I did that would be an awesome birthday gift._**

**_Author's note: As you can see another update. I have the whole story written out, but I'm doing some tweaking as I go according to reviews. Hope you enjoy. _**

* * *

Spock walks into Jim's quarters later in the evening three days into their period as roommates. He had spent dinner with Nyota alone at Jim's request. The Vulcan assumed that Jim felt he needed some time with his beloved Nyota. Spock had internally been very grateful for Jim's insight on the matter. So instead of being in the company of himself all evening long, Jim had been in the somewhat capable hands of Cupcake, Doctor McCoy, Hikaru Sulu, Pavel Chekov, and Montgomery Scott. None of the men harbored any ill will about that Captain beating them up the previously though Scotty was still complaining about a sore nose. Spock had come to collect the young man only to find him in the middle of a poker game in the office of Doctor McCoy. By the sizable stack of coins next to Jim it would be logical to assume that the adolescent had won the majority of the hands. Pavel Chekov downs another shot of what Spock assumes is vodka though Scotty refilled it with scotch. To say that Spock had been displeased with the situation was accurate as he sent the young man to his room and then gave the crewmembers a long talk about the responsibilities of child care. To which Scotty had replied, "Why sir, Ah didn't know ye had it in ye to be a father." Spock had left immediately before he said anything wrong.

Spock enters the Captain's quarters to find Jim sitting on his bed with his knees drawn to his chest. Spock walks over opening his mouth to make an inquiry but before a sound can escape his mouth the boy speaks.

"Spock," Jim says lowly staring at the blankets in front of him, "I don't want to sleep."

"Why would that be?" Spock inquires. He grabs his bed clothes and changes just inside of the door to the Captain's bathroom so the man did not see him change.

"I don't want to have another nightmare," Jim replies shifting a bit apprehensively. Spock walks back into the room laying his folded uniform on his bag. "They've been getting worse."

"Remember a few night ago you asked me to tell you about Vulcan?" Spock inquires looking to his young charge.

"Yeah I remember. I fell asleep before you could," Jim says tilting his head up to look at the older man.

"Do you want me to tell you about Vulcan?" Spock asks the boy. "Perhaps thinking about that would alleviate the nightmares for a night."

"I would like that." Spock sits down on the couch and Jim joins him curled up on the other end of the couch. Spock starts off by describing Vulcan's climate. He uses more human vernacular to make Jim interested. The boy pays surprisingly close attention. Spock tells him of their culture and their rituals, like the trials in the desert that Vulcans did as part of an old tradition. Then Jim asked about his family. Spock told him and when Jim noticed that the man across from him grew wary of talking of his family he asked about the schooling. And so it started a conversation about Spock's choice to not go to the Vulcan Science Academy.

"So," Jim yawns loudly, "you pretty much gave the council the Vulcan equivalent of 'go fuck yourselves' eh?" Spock thinks about it for a moment.

"Yes in human vernacular your comparison would be accurate." Jim smiles at that as he rests his head on his knees. "Perhaps you should sleep now." Jim nods and climbs sleepily into the bed. Spock makes sure that his young charge is asleep before getting some rest himself.

Spock wakes with a start at shouts in the room. He orders the lights to fifty percent as he hurries off the couch over to the bed. He pulls Jim close and coaxes the teenager out of the dream. Jim cries into Spock's chest. The Vulcan doesn't bother to call Doctor McCoy. The nightmares are becoming a normal occurrence. Spock, in an attempt to get the boy's mind off of the nightmares starts to recite books and stories that the Commander had read as a child. After a long time the Captain did seem to calm down a considerable bit. Spock looks down to see Jim passed out in his arms again. He sighs and brings the covers up as he moves the boy to lie down on the bed. He does not move from the bed though, he had tried that the previous night and the boy had had another nightmare as a result. He leans his head against the wall and drifts back to sleep again.

* * *

Commander Spock straightens his shirt as he walks into the quarters he was currently sharing with their adolescent captain. Said teenager is just curling up on the bed with his increasingly healthy form covered in a set of blankets Spock had found the previous night. The note had said they were from Winona Kirk and by the way they were shoved in the back of Jim's closet he had suspected it hurt to have the blankets around. However for the teenager that was quite homesick and in needing of some Earth comforts, they were perfect.

"Where were you?" Jim asks propping himself up on an elbow to look at Spock as the Commander grabbed his regulation night clothes off his bag and headed for the bathroom. When Spock comes back out of the bathroom he remains silent. "Spock, what is it?"

"Starfleet has inquired as to our continued orbit of Planet Q. I am running out of excuses as are Mr. Scott and everyone else I have inquired to for an excuse. We have used emergency medical reasons with half of the ship sick with a flu and not enough hypos to go around. We have used the warp core malfunctioning, the impulse engines, the power systems. We are currently down to the shields are inoperative, there's an issue with the anti-matter containment, and shore leave," Spock replies sitting down on the couch. "They are also inquiring as to your location. I have used up sleeping, visiting Doctor McCoy, helping in engineering, talking with locals, helping in the Jefferies tubes, and in a conference with an unruly member of the crew. Doctor McCoy is coming up with a list of things as well."

"I didn't think Vulcans could lie," Jim comments.

"We exaggerate and I am part human," Spock reminds him.

"Of course, forgive me. Any clue how much longer I'm like this?" Jim asks him hesitantly.

"We do not know." Jim sighs and snuggles into his bed. "We will fix it Jim."

"I know, I just am tired of all the nightmares," Jim mumbles. "Every single night."

"I will be here for you." Jim nods and closes his eyes. Spock closes his as well the second he lays down. The pattern was sleep as much as you could, wake Jim up, keep an eye on him for an hour, and go back to bed. So far it seemed to be working at keeping the nightmares down to one a night.

So when Spock wakes up to Jim's shouts of defiance he is not surprised. He wakes the boy and what the boy does next surprises the Commander. Jim attacks him.

"I'm not letting you hurt my kids!" Jim shouts at him. "No!"

"Jim it is me!" Spock retorts pushing the teenager off of him as he receives a blow to his face. Spock shakes his head as he pushes Jim away from him. He realizes from the haze in his eyes that the kid is sleeping still. "Jim wake up, it is me, Spock."

"Don't try anything funny," Jim growls and lunges again catching Spock around the waist and sending them tumbling into the wall. Spock, noticing where they are, hits the communications button.

"Spock to McCoy. Doctor I need your assistance." Spock yelps as Jim bites down on his hand as Spock tries to go for a Vulcan nerve pinch. "Jim stop your behavior. Biting is not acceptable." Spock pushes at the child again and goes for a nerve pinch again only to be head butted. Spock, realizing that he was not going to get out of this easily, acts on instinct and punches Jim right in the jaw. When the blow lands, Jim slumps backwards across Spock's legs. The Vulcan pants softly not expecting to use that much energy to fight off the teenager. Then Spock comes to realization of what he had done. He had punched a child.

"Jim? Jim?" Spock questions pulling the teenager into his lap. Spock checks his breathing and pulse finding the acceptable. "Jim? Please wake up Jim I am sorry I struck you." Spock's chest tightens. "Jim?"

The door to the room opens and McCoy rushes in with, surprisingly, Uhura behind him. McCoy rushes over and uses the tricorder on the boy.

"Spock, Spock what happened?" Uhura questions putting a hand on her boyfriend's face.

"He was sleep fighting me. I could not wake him. He came at me again, I-." Spock can't say it.

"Damn it Spock, what did you do? Nerve pinch him?" McCoy inquires.

"I punched him," Spock confesses. "I did it on reaction, I did not mean to hurt him. Doctor is he all right?"

"Yeah he'll be fine. Sore for a while. What about you?" McCoy inquires moving his tricorder to examine Spock.

"The only injury I sustained were the cuts inflicted by his teeth," Spock replies showing the side of his hand. McCoy pulls out a few supplies and starts to take care of the wound while Uhura kneels with Jim's head on her lap. She strokes his hair softly staring at him with a worried expression. Jim slowly wakes up groaning in pain.

"Spock?" Jim groans out.

"I am here," Spock replies looking down at him.

"You have a good right hook," Jim mumbles out. "Sorry for biting you. I didn't hurt you too bad did I?"

"No you did not," Spock replies as the Doctor gives him his hand back. "Are you all right Jim?"

"Been worse," Jim says with a yawn. He looks at Bones and Uhura. "Oh, hi."

"Are you going to be okay Jim?" Uhura asks him.

"Yeah. Promise I won't beat up your boyfriend again," Jim mumbles. "Hi Bones."

"Take it easy kiddo." Jim nods softly.

"Hey Uhura, you mind staying?" Jim asks sleepily. "I think your boyfriend's bruised ego could use some tending to." Spock and Uhura both know this is a lie but she agrees anyway. Spock carries Jim over to the bed and sits down with him. Uhura curls up next to Spock with a reassuring hand in Jim's. Bones pulls a quilt blanket out of his bed kit.

"My mother sent this to me a few months ago, said it would keep all the bad luck and hoodoo voodoo shit away," Bones tells Jim as he covers the teenager in it. "Call me if you need me."

"Thank you Doctor," Spock says. McCoy nods and walks out. Uhura sings to Jim softly and the soothing voice and motherly instinct calms the boy down quickly and sends him off to sleep. Jim didn't bring up the fact the next morning but when Jim started to grimace at something while sitting on the bridge the next day, the soft voice of Uhura greeted his ears and he sat by her the rest of the ship listening to her hum and sing softly for him and the who bridge crew to hear.

* * *

Three days later Spock is in deep sleep after a long day at the research lab. He had trusted Thomas Leighton and Kevin Riley to keep his young charge out of trouble but by the end of lunch his charge had tracked him down and spent the rest of the shift by his side. So by the end of the day Spock had been tired, tired enough that when Jim had his nightmare he did not wake up.

"Spock," Jim's voice is only a few inches from Spock making the Vulcan jolt awake. Spock looks at his young charge in concern. "I don't feel too good and I got sick." Spock sits up and motions for Jim to sit down. Spock reaches into his bag and pulls out a medical tricorder that Doctor McCoy was lending him. He examines Jim and raises an eyebrow.

"It would seem you are suffering from food poisoning," Spock says with a confused expression. "Did you eat anything odd today?"

"Tommy brought some food from the planet." The door chimes and Spock looks up.

"Come," he calls and McCoy walks in.

"I take it our charge is suffering from food poisoning just like Riley," McCoy says to which Jim nods. "I came prepared with a hypo." McCoy shows it to Jim who offers his arm. McCoy inject their young charge making Jim feel better instantly. "If you still feel bad at breakfast let me know."

"Thanks." McCoy nods and leaves. Jim shivers some. "Spock, will you tell me a story again?"

"Yes Jim I will tell you a story." Spock goes to the Captain's bed and pulls off the comforter and wraps it around his young shivering charge. The current Acting Captain starts to spin a story about a group of Vulcans that crashed by Carbon Creek, Pennsylvania in the 20th Century. He's just getting to the part where their commanding officer causes the invention of Velcro when both Spock and Jim fall asleep. Jim is curled up in a heap of blankets slowly sliding down the Vulcan's shoulder to rest his head on the man's lap while Spock's head rested on the back of the couch his mouth slightly ajar. Spock's hand is firmly placed on Jim's shoulder as a reassuring presence.

* * *

It had been nearly two weeks since the accident and Spock is quite tired of telling Starfleet lies and informed them that they were on extended shore leave after a number of crewmen had disappeared from the designated area. He wasn't lying, four men had wandered off. He just didn't tell the Admiralty the whole truth. They wanted the _Enterprise_ out of the sector in a week or they would send another ship to get the remaining crewmen whenever they showed up. They still didn't know about Jim. They all thought he was down sick in the sickbay after catching some bug that McCoy couldn't give him an antidote for because he was allergic to it and in his weakened condition it could kill him. Again not a complete lie, Jim had come down with something and had been cooped up in his quarters for three days straight and drove any nurse that came to check on him crazy.

When Jim started to mumble in his sleep that night Spock got up the second his mind was fully awake again. He approaches the empty side of the bed and sits down ready to catch the boy if necessary.

"Spock," Jim mumbles in his sleep, "my friend. Couldn't let you die. Logical thing to happen." He groans and strains on the bed. "Hurts Spock. It hurts something awful. Spock, I'm scared. I don't want to die. I don't want to leave you and my family here on the ship. Please, don't let me die!" Jim cries. Spock watches sadly for a few moments. "Spock, don't do it. No! Spock don't go after Khan! He'll kill you! No! Spock no!" Spock draws the line there and puts a hand on Jim's shoulder causing the teenager to awaken instantly. He pants looking up at the older man.

"You are safe, Jim, and so am I."

"Who is Khan?" Jim asks.

"A bad man that is now imprisoned," Spock replies.

"You said once I had died," Jim mumbles. "Was that it?" Spock nods. "It felt horrible. The glass was all that separated me from my family, from you, Scotty, Uhura. I…I died Spock. I died!" Jim starts to cry and Spock rubs his back as the teenager turns to hide his face in Spock's side. This routine had become usual as well. Spock looks down at his young charge. He wished that Jim could just be an adult again because seeing this tore up version of his captain pushed Spock to his edge.

As Spock drifts off to sleep again after Jim had, he fails to notice the heat resonating from his young charge or the sheen of sweat on his brow.

* * *

_**If anyone knows about Carbon Creek I will personally be quite surprised. Anyway I thought showing some of Jim's more extreme nights would be interesting, particularly from Spock's side of the issue because most of his memories will be relived. As for the last memory/nightmare, that one and the last line of the chapter actually hints to something in the next chapter. **_

_**Reviews are appreciated. **_


	6. The Captain is Ill

**_Disclaimer: Nope don't own them though if I did that would be an awesome birthday gift._**

**_Author's note: As you can see another update. I have the whole story written out, but I'm doing some tweaking as I go according to reviews. Hope you enjoy. _**

* * *

It was the next morning and Spock has been up for a half an hour. He is fresh and ready for the new day. However it seems that his charge might not be. He frowns noting that the teenager didn't turn off the alarm going off as he finished pulling on his blue shirt. He walks out to find the teenager passed out still. Spock hits the alarm's off button and crouches next to the Captain's bed. He puts a hand over his charge's face and feels the warmth radiating from him.

"Jim," Spock tries in an attempt to wake him up. "Jim. Jim wake up. Jim!" The teenager does not rouse. Spock tries shaking him gently. Instantly this worries Spock greatly. He hits the button for the Captain's communication link. "Spock to sickbay."

_"Sickbay here. Doctor McCoy isn't in yet Mr. Spock,"_ Nurse Chapel relays.

"Tell Doctor McCoy to meet me in sickbay. The Captain is ill," Spock says before cutting the transmission. Spock gently starts to pick up the teenager and carries him out of the room. Uhura, who had come to check on them, gasps dropping her glass at the sight of Spock carrying a very pale JT through the hallways. She follows after them the whole way to sickbay.

"Spock," McCoy says as the First Officer walks into the sickbay. McCoy's eyes widen at the sight of JT. "What happened?"

"He did not stir when his alarm went off. I tried to rouse him but he did not come about. He is very warm Doctor." Spock lays Jim down softly on the biobed and backs up a step.

"Damn," McCoy says looking at the biobed's readouts. "We need to get his temperature down but he's allergic to that medicine."

"Ice," Uhura says. "Put it at the pulse points. My mom taught me that."

"Chapel, Uhura go get as much ice as you can and bring it back," McCoy orders. "Bag it." A scream interrupts them and the formerly prone form of James Tiberius Kirk is arching in the biobed. His body screams in pain. Spock pushes the boy back down on the bed while McCoy secures him to it firmly preventing the younger man from hurting himself. Cries and screams exit his mouth making McCoy give him a sedative. He starts to scan the younger man's body but find no virus or cause for the pain or sickness. Uhura and Chapel come back with the ice in armfuls. The pair quickly go about putting the ice around the younger boy's body in a desperate attempt to cool off his body.

"Doctor, do you have any idea what could be causing this?" Spock inquires to the man.

"I've never seen something quite like this before Spock. With no physical reason the only thing I can think about is possibly the psychological. The shock of the situation could be hitting him," McCoy says. "His brain is quite active. I can offer no other reason." Spock looks at Jim and then at McCoy. "What are you thinking about?"

"I could perform a mind meld," Spock says looking back to Jim. "It would be an invasion of privacy, yes, but if this is a mental reaction perhaps working through the process with the Captain in his mind could somehow bring him stability. I have seen healers on Vulcan use it when a Vulcan child goes through something particularly traumatic. I have never tried that type of meld but it could be our only way of knowing." McCoy thinks about it before nodding. Spock strolls over to an intercom button.

"Spock to Mr. Scott."

"_Scotty here sir."_

"I need you to take command of the vessel until further notice. The Captain has become ill and I will be indisposed while attempting to help Doctor McCoy in healing the Captain."

_"Aye sir. Commander, get him better please. Scotty out." _Spock clicks the button off and walks back over to the bed.

"I will need a chair," Spock says. "This could take many hours if the damage is extensive." Chapel wheels over a chair and locks the wheels for Spock. He sits down and takes a deep breath as he looks at his captain. "Doctor monitor our vitals. If his vitals become too unstable pull me away but not until completely necessary. Violently breaking a meld could be dangerous." Spock moves his fingers to the Captain's face before mumbling a few words in Vulcan. "Forgive me for intruding Captain." With one more breath he dives into his friend's mind.

McCoy looks at Uhura. "Get Ambassador Spock on the line, see if he can tell me anything about Vulcan mind melds so I know when to pull Spock away if I have to." Uhura nods and runs off to do as he asked. McCoy sighs as he sits on the neighboring bed to monitor the two of them.

* * *

Nyota Uhura is trying her best to keep her attitude professional as she tells the crewman occupying her usual seat on the bridge to get out of her seat. She slides in an ear piece and starts to slide her fingers over the familiar controls in an attempt to get ahold of New Vulcan.

"What's going on Uhura?" Sulu inquires.

"Is the wee laddie alright?" Scotty inquires from the Captain's seat.

"He's really sick and Spock is trying a mind meld with him but not knowing how long they're going to be melding McCoy wants me to get ahold of Spock Prime and see if he can give us a hand," Uhura replies.

"All crewmembers off the bridge except Sulu, Chekov and Uhura," Scotty orders knowing that the whole crew didn't have to hear what the old Vulcan said. Said spare members of crew leave the bridge and Scotty walks over to Uhura. "Any success?"

"I'm being patched through to Ambassador Sarek."

"Bring it on the screen," Scotty orders. Uhura nods and the Ambassador is shown on the screen. "Ambassador Sarek, Ah don't suppose Ole Spock be there?"

"He is coming," Sarek replies. "What is the problem? Where is my son? Nyota." Uhura stands and moves next to Scotty.

"It's complicated Ambassador." Sarek's head turns and the screen widens to show both him and Spock Prime. "Mr. Spock."

"Nyota. What can I do for you?" Spock Prime inquires.

"The Captain is a wee laddie," Scotty replies. "Bout thirteen now. He's sick pretty bad."

"Spock tried to wake him this morning. We determined the reason for his sickness is his increased mental stability or coming to terms that he was changed into a teenager. We determined that he had not been rescued from Tarsus IV at this stage in his development," Uhura relays to the Vulcans. "Spock is attempting a mind meld with the Captain in an attempt to fix the chaos in his mind. We don't really have a good expert on Vulcan mind melds and we need information. We were hoping you could tell us."

"Expect a long meld, Uhura," Spock says with a hint of sadness in his voice. "His mind is far more chaotic than my Jim's ever was." The discussion is long and tedious as the two elder Vulcans give them all the information they need and Spock gives them insight into Tarsus IV that none of them had.

* * *

Leonard McCoy sighs as he glances at the time again. It had been six hours since this all started and according to Spock Prime it could be even longer before things were resolved. Normally if someone's mind was damaged multiple sessions over a period of time would be utilized but as this is Jim Kirk and Spock we're talking about the two stubborn men would not quit until it had been dealt in full. He looks at Nurse Chapel and nods. They bring out all the necessary medical equipment to give both men sustenance and a way to dispose of any bodily waste if needed.

"Damn it Jim, make things even more complicated why don't you," Leonard curses. Uhura walks into the sickbay. It's close to midnight now. "Uhura."

"How are they?" Uhura asks gently.

"Stable. There's minor fluctuations from time to time. I plan on camping out down here until it's all over. Chekov and Scotty are coming in the morning to talk more about fixing Jim. Hopefully we can come up with something." McCoy leans against the wall the biobed he's on is leaned on. He's tired but not about to leave his friends.

"I'll stay too," Uhura says jumping onto another bed. She curls up with one of Spock's shirts in her arms.

"Uhura, do you mind if I ask how you managed to get the hobgoblin to fall for you?" McCoy inquires.

"Oh it took quite a lot. Vulcan poetry. Homemade meals. I don't know what made me attracted to him but I love him so much," Uhura murmurs.

"Well at least he's got you," McCoy says with a chuckle. "I think you remind him of his human side sometimes."

"You're kidding right? Jim does that more than I do half the time. You have no clue how many discussions we've had over 'You will never believe what illogical predicament Jim was involved in today.' But it doesn't surprise me much. Jim's the annoying little brother that Spock never had." Uhura smiles at McCoy.

"You don't say."

* * *

_**All right let me explain one thing before I get flames saying I'm off my rocker on mind melds. I did do research on them and they don't always give a good bit of information on how long a meld can last. However I do recall somewhere that healers did use them in multiple sessions to help with a mind that was not well so I just tweaked it a bit to fit the story. IDK, it was the only way I could really explain things. **_

_**I have two more chapters after this planned (and written) and the story will end at the end of chapter eight then, unless I add in something at the end and put that'll be a decision for when I get to chapter eight I suppose. **_

_**Reviews are appreciated. **_


	7. Tarsus IV

**_Disclaimer: Nope don't own them ._**

**_WARNING! THIS CHAPTER DETAILS JIM'S TORTURE BUT NOT IN OVERLY GRAPHIC DETAIL. I could get to M rated graphic but I'm not willing to put that type of horror into this story so yeah, it stayed in the high T range of graphic._**

* * *

**Author's note: this chapter will take entirely in Jim's head. The normal text will represent what Jim is reliving in his mind. The italics will represent any communication between Spock and Jim as they travel through his mind. Anything bolded will be the part of the psyche that realizes these are memories so anything that involves Spock will be there for a frame of reference. So without further ado, my attempt on Tarsus IV.**

* * *

**Spock is startled by the feeling of pain and fear as he enters Jim's mind. He stiffens as the pain and fear change into a memory.** In the memory Jim is being pulled out of a home by soldiers along with his aunt, uncle, and cousins.

**_"Spock?" _****Spock looks over to find a second Jim there, this one is surprisingly older Jim the one before the transporter accident. **

**_"Jim!" _****To say the mental apparition of Spock ran to Jim would be an understatement. _"You are you not young you. What is going on?" _**

**_"Heh, not really sure. As far as I can tell this all started when my psyche started to act up. I met a younger version of me who was in intense pain. Then he got knocked out. Bones hypoed me didn't he? Figures as much. I touched the kid and here I am. You have any clue what's going on? What are you even doing here?"_**** Spock looks at the scene again figuring he had enough time to explain. **

**_"You were in an accident with the transporter. You were turned into JT, your thirteen year old self. This morning you did not rouse and appeared quite ill. Upon finding no physical reason we suspected it might be mental and as I am a touch telepath I am performing a mind meld to see if working through whatever is causing this disturbance will help you,"_**** Spock explains. _"We are in your psyche reliving the memories that are tormenting you, or so I speculate. These apparition like bodies must be our representation in your mind."_**

**_"Well it shouldn't be too hard to relive my shitty life with you here," _****Jim mutters unconvinced. _"Thank you though for coming. We should get on with it." _Spock nods and the pair continue to watch the scene unfolding in front of them. **

"Jimmy!" a young Tom Leighton yells as he is pushed into a group of people in the middle of their street. "Man what's going on?" JT glances around and spots a family friend Hoshi Sato being pushed back from her family. Her family is shoved into the group that JT is being hauled toward. Hoshi looks at JT her eyes widening. One of the guards said something about not risking a Federation hero but JT didn't hear all of it.

"Don't know," JT replies. The whole group is rounded up and pushed down the street to a fully enclosed courtyard with more people than JT could count. JT looks around at all the guards around him. He moves closer to Tom. "Tom, get as many kids as you can to the back of the courtyard. If things get bad, we'll try to run for it." Tom nods and moves his way through the crowd to get more kids. JT convinces parents to release their children and they slowly move to the back of the group. The younger kids closer to the perimeter so if it came down to it the older kids could protect them. The kids all turn toward a balcony. Kodos, the Governor of the Colony, appears there.

**_"Spock I can't watch this,"_**** Jim says looking at the man. _"God this was a nightmare." _**

**_"Face your fears Jim. I am here with you." _****Jim nods softly looking back to the scene before them. **

"The revolution is successful. But survival depends on drastic measures. Your continued existence represents a threat to the well-being of society. Your lives mean slow death to the more valued members of the colony. Therefore, I have no alternative but to sentence you to death. Your execution is so ordered, signed Kodos, Governor of Tarsus IV." Kodos signals to his men and the killing started.

"We got to get out of here," JT says to Tom. One of the kids was hit and JT's blood started to boil.

"This way!" a voice says and the two older kids look up to see a guard holding a door open. JT glances at a little girl that had captured the guard's attention. He picks the girl up and makes a run for it with the other kids. The guard follows to the rear as the kids run for their lives.

"Run!" the guard yells as he faces off with five of his own. JT watches as the men mercilessly fire on the man. He swallows hard before running ahead of the kids to lead the way. They flood the streets running as fast as they all could. A number of the larger or older kids picked up the smaller ones.

"Where are we going?" Tom yells at JT as they break the colony limits.

"I know a place," JT replies continuing his run.

**_"How could anyone do that?" Spock ponders. "It is illogical." _**

**_"Logic had nothing to do with it." _****Jim's tone is harsh. **

The next memory sweeps away the last. It's late night on the edge of the city. JT crawls out of a ditch with Tom nearby. The pair crawl across the once green ground into the city. JT nods to Tom and the pair spread out on different streets. JT scurries up to a window and knocks. The window opens and small bags were passed to him. He continued down the street doing the routine over and over again. He meets Tom at the food repository. The two sneak in through a window. They pack their clothes with as much food as they can before sneaking back out.

"There! It's JT!" a soldier yells and chases after JT and Tom. A shot rings out and JT yells stumbling before Tom pulls him up. Somewhere in Jim's mind he wonders where they got an old fashioned firearm in the first place. The pair are soon lost in the darkness of the field. They didn't stop running until they reached the caves. The older boys go to the crates they have and unload the food. They'd divvy it up in the morning.

"T'Va," Tom says shaking the young Vulcan awake. She looks up sleepily at Tom. "JT needs medical help." Tom leads T'Va over to JT. The teenager is shrugging off his jacket and holding a bleeding wound. T'Va turns on her flashlight and looks at it. She grabs one of the medical kits they managed to steal a while back. She treats JT's wound with Vulcan talent. She looks up at JT and nods softly.

"Thanks T'Va," he mumbles leaning his head back to sleep. "Where's Sunak?"

"On patrol," T'Va replies. "Sleep JT." He nods softly and drifts off to sleep.

**_"Jim, T'Va, did she make it off the planet?" _****Spock inquires.**

**_"Her and Sunak. They're two of the nine. T'Va informed me recently that Sunak was killed when Vulcan was destroyed. She was studying on Earth," _****Jim tells him. Spock nods softly understanding. **

JT is talking food strategy with T'Va and Tom early one morning as a smaller form scurries into the cavern. JT looks to Sunak. "What is it Sun?"

"They are coming for us."

"Kids come on," JT says. The kids, all sixty of them, get up in unison. The older kids herd them out of the tunnels and into the barren wasteland. The trek is hard for many of the kids. JT stops when one child, about six, falls to the ground curling up in exhaustion. "Come on kid."

"My name is Kevin."

"Come on Kev." The kid is skin and bones. JT gently picks the child up. Kev wraps his arms and legs around JT putting his head against JT's shoulder. JT carries him for the rest of the trip all the way into the canyon and to another safe place. The plus side, fresh water was closer and there were some meager sources of food at the small spring that helped some.

_"**So that is when you carried the Lieutenant," **_**Spock comments. **

**_"You know I've talked with Lieutenant Riley for months on the ship. Never put two and two together until now," _****Jim comments. _"Poor kid lost everything to Kodos." _**

**_"I see why he cares for you, Jim. Riley looks up to you," _****Spock says looking at the apparition next to him. **

**_"I look up to the kid, I was old enough to take what was brought. He was six." _****Spock had never looked at it that way. **

The next memory is quiet, far too quiet. JT walks among the children crouching at those that seem quite still. He looks to Tom who picks up a few of the kids before walking out of the cavern. The memory would shift and JT would be a little different, maybe a few days difference, each time children were taken until eighteen of them had been taken out. It melts away to mounds in the ground, eighteen small mounds of earth.

**_"I tried," _****Jim cries. _"I tried to save them and look what happened! They died! They were my kids and they died!" _Jim falls to the ground surrounded by the memory. Spock kneels next to him putting a hand on his shoulder. **

**_"There was nothing you could do, Jim. You did give them hope. You gave them more time," _****Spock reasons. Jim turns into Spock's shoulder and cries for a long time the memory replaying over and over again until the crying stopped. Jim takes a deep breath and nods looking to Spock. **

The next sound to greet them is Tom's screams for JT before screams filled the canyon. JT comes out of the cavern's mouth and sees Kodos's army attacking the kids on the ground level. He jumps on one of the guards taking his phaser and turning against the other men. A strike to his back sends JT to the ground and someone steps on his back pinning him down. He looks up to see Kodos there.

"You are under arrest for disorder and illegal activities," Kodos says with no emotion. A guard secures JT and hauls him to his feet. JT fights the guard and spits in Kodos's face. He's thrown into a transport truck with nineteen others.

"JT," Kev whispers and the teen looks at the smaller boy, "are we going to die?"

"Not if I have anything to say about it," JT mutters looking at Tom.

**_"This is too much," _****Spock murmurs watching in near silence.**

**_"It gets worse. You should leave Spock. It gets pretty bad," _****Jim tells him. Spock shakes his head and looks to Jim. Jim sighs and nods the next memory coming around. **

Yelps fill the air as the kids are thrown from the transport to the ground. JT hits the ground on his backside causing severe pain in his bound wrists from his weight hitting them. He groans rolling over and kneeling in the group. Tom lands next to him and the pair help each other up from the ground. Jim goes over to the younger kids and pulls them up behind his back.

"You children have caused us much grief and caused many of the others to die," Kodos says looking down at the children around him. He shakes his head disapprovingly. "You must be punished for insubordination. Take them to the cellars and make sure they can't get loose. Let them have some water, can't have them dying before they've been adequately punished now can we? Death would be a reprieve from what I have in store for them."

"You're a bastard," Tom snarls and spits in Kodos's eye. Kodos raises an eyebrow after wiping it away. "I will dance on your grave."

"You wish, child. Take them away." The kids are led away in a small huddle. Kodos is approached by one of the guards.

"Sir," the guard says hesitantly, "don't you think this is a bit extreme? They're just scared kids."

"Do you wish to join them?" Kodos asks. JT glances at the guard who shakes his head. JT flinches as the guard is killed by Kodos. He looks forward again following after the younger kids.

The cellars are dark and cold. The kids are pushed into various cellar sections that had been converted into prison cells. Tom and JT are pushed into the same section with two others. The guards push them against the stones and chain them there. JT pulls at the restraints but his muscles are too weak to escape and his hands too large to squeeze through the shackles.

"JT," Tom says looking at him from one of the adjoining walls, "we're going to die aren't we?"

"Probably," JT replies. He looks at the two little kids with them. A brother sister pair, Joan and Martin. Joan is only four, Martin's eight and very sick. "Kids." The pair look up at him weakly. "How are you feeling?"

"So tired," Martin whispers his legs buckling so he's hanging by the chains. Joan nods the chains not even letting her touch the ground.

"When's the last time you two ate?" JT inquires.

"The last time you brought back food," Martin replies. JT takes a deep breath looking at the pair. "JT, I don't want to be hurt."

"I know what I'm about to tell you is going to seem bad but I want you to do something," JT says calmly. "You know that darkness that wants to take you? Remember how I've told you to fight it?" The pair nod. "Let it take you."

"I miss you," Joan whispers. JT nods tears in his eyes. The two succumb to unconsciousness within the hour. By the times the guard comes with water, both kids are extremely still. The guards force water down JT and Tom's throats before taking a look at the two kids. The younger guard, barely an adult, checks for the pulses. He shakes his head and the other guard cuts them loose. The younger guard takes the two bodies out.

"They're in a better place JT," Tom says softly.

"Yeah, I know," JT mutters putting his head back against the stones. "I know."

**_"Are you going to be okay Jim?" _****Spock asks as he kneels next to Jim who is sitting in the middle of the memory watching. **

**_"Yeah. I came to terms with Joan and Martin's death weeks after. They wouldn't have made the time period to the rescue. I saved them from the beatings Spock, that's enough for me,"_**** Jim says watching the now stopped memory. _"How are you holding up?" _**

**_"I am still adjusting to the brutality of the situation,"_**** Spock replies. _"I do not like seeing you in pain, Jim." _**

**_"And that is why you're my friend Spock, you care," _****Jim says with a smile. He leans into Spock's shoulder. The Vulcan doesn't pull away from his friend. **

JT looks up slowly as the force field covering the entrance to the cell is lowered. A few of Kodos's guards enter the room. JT feels a hypo hit his arm seconds before succumbing to the drug. He wakes up, not in the cell, but in the courtyard in the heat of the midday sun. His hands are bound above his head attached to a pole standing there. He's facing the pole. He gets his feet under him and eases the pain on his wrists looking around. He realizes that the only clothing he has on is his ripped pants that, at this point, look like shorts. His skin burns from the heat of the sun.

"JT?" Tom's voice calls from behind him. JT turns, the chains allowing him to turn around. He looks to Tom who is in a similar position behind him. His pants were a bit more intact. "Damn this sun is hot."

"Not going to disagree with you there," JT mutters looking around a bit more. He can see T'Va and Sunak on the other side of the courtyard. They're being examined by a group of colonists. In the middle of the courtyard some of the smaller kids are chained to the ground. Kodos, who must have had someone to act as a somewhat conscience, had allowed the kids some shade under a tent. JT's blood boils though at the blood on the kids and the food placed just outside of their reach. The colonists were shown around to Tom and JT's side. A shot of electricity hits JT from the pole and he yells in pain as his legs give out. Tom has a similar reaction. The two fall only as far as their chains let. JT can feel the strain on his wrist.

"These two orchestrated the resistance," a guard says motioning between the two. "They are the reason that those in the colony died." The colonists didn't believe that for a minute. JT's old teacher looks at him with tears in her eyes. "Their punishment will be severe."

"Go to hell you sadistic bastard!" JT screams at the man. The man walks forward with a stick in his hand. He hits Jim's knees and flips him around. The guard delivers a number of powerful hits to JT's back. The teenager grunts and grips the chains holding him. He lets out an involuntary gasp as he feels a break in one of his ribs. He rears up and kicks the man behind him. He turns around and pulls himself up on the chains wrapping his legs around the man's neck and squeezing. He releases only when a shot goes off hitting his arm. He falls back to the previous position glaring at the man that had shot him. Where the man had gotten an old fashioned gun was beyond him but JT knew what he would do if he ever got a hand on the man. The guard he had tried to kill punches JT over and over again until one of the civilians begged for him to stop. The guard backs up grinning like the sadistic man he is. JT coughs loudly spitting up blood onto the ground.

"This is just the beginning for you kid," the guard growls before showing the colonists out.

"JT," Tom says causing the blond to look up at him, "you did good."

"Tom," JT groans, "I don't know how long I can hold out like this."

"Rest JT," Tom says firmly. JT nods softly leaning into the pole and closing his eyes. The memory shifts suddenly to later in the afternoon. JT looks at the man coming around the court yard. He motions to two of the kids, two unharmed kids who were hauled off clearly dead from starvation. He gets around to JT and examines the injured teen.

"It seems," Kodos says looking him over, "you have been quite a problem for my guards. You will not be tomorrow." Kodos turns away and walks over to Tom. Tom glares at Kodos. JT had taken the brunt of the punishment today out of the older kids. Tom was only shocked every half hour or so near as JT could make out. Kodos motions for one of his guards to walk forward with a pitcher of liquid. A few guards, in protective clothing, hold Tom in place while another one moves his head. Kodos threw protective blankets over parts of Tom before nodding to the man with the pitcher of liquid. JT watches in horror as the liquid is poured on his friends face. Tom's screams fill the compound, the liquid must have been an acid.

"TOM!" JT shouts straining against his restraints. "Tom! No!" T'Va and Sunak join in the screams. Their poles shock them causing the trio to fall against their restraints. The acid is rinsed off of Tom and the teenager remains limp against his restraints.

"Let that be a lesson to you, Mr. Tom, not to spit on me," Kodos says deadly. "Take them back to their cells and give them water. We lost a few so put them in fewer cells. Conserve the energy. Don't bother chaining them, none of them will escape." The kids are rounded up. T'Va comes over to JT who can barely move and helps him walk while Sunak helps Tom since the other teen was in a form of shock. The four oldest are pushed into one cell. One of the little kids is hit with a baton when he refused to go into a cell. The kid hung around with JT too much.

"JT?" T'Va whispers easing him to the ground and propping him against the wall. A blanket on the floor catches her eye. She shakes off the dust and wraps it around JT's back to ease the cold off his skin.

"I'll be okay T'Va. Try to comfort Tom," JT orders through the pain. T'Va seems reluctant but goes over to the man. She hesitantly puts her fingers to his face performing a mind meld with him. Tom's body relaxes as T'Va masks the pain away. Sunak sits next to Tom rubbing comforting circles in the older teen's back. T'Va returns to JT's side. She checks over the wounds and does her best to stop what little bleeding is coming from the arm wound that had nearly completely clotted. She presses his ribs until reaching the broke one. She uses the blanket to bind his ribs. It could be removed in the morning before the guards came for them by undoing the knot. T'Va moves them over next to Sunak and Tom. The four curl up in the cold of the cellar.

**_"I have a similar feeling in me as I did when I went after Khan," _****Spock tells Jim as he watches the scene. **

**_"I know the feeling. What little mental relief T'Va managed for us was put to use," _****Jim tells him. _"She's probably what kept me and Tom going so long." _**

**_"When you woke up as a teenager, you took off. You only calmed down when you saw I was Vulcan. Why did Kodos kill them first?" _****Spock questions looking to Jim. **

**_"Xenophobic," _****is the only response Spock got and it was sufficient.**

The next memory starts slowly. A dark haze covers the sight completely. JT stirs as he feels T'Va move and remove the blanket from around his ribs. She looks up at JT with clear worry in her face.

"They're coming for you," T'Va whispers. "Only you though."

"I'll be okay T'Va," JT promises. She looks at Tom and Sunak sleeping. "Help me up." T'Va nods softly and helps JT to his feet. Kodos walks up to the force field and raises an eyebrow. "Heard your shoes," JT lies.

"Only you, JT, will be coming with us today. Your friends will be given some water and some meager scraps," Kodos tells him.

"Okay. I can't really walk though," JT says. "I'll fall a lot." Kodos looks at T'Va.

"You, Vulcan, will help him to the courtyard before being returned here," Kodos says sternly. T'Va nods in understanding as she wraps her arm around JT for support. The shield is brought down and the guards motion them out. T'Va brings JT's other arm around her shoulder and holds it there helping him out. They climb the stairs out of the cellar, JT stumbling a bit, and through the halls to the courtyard. T'Va holds JT up while they chain his hands above him.

"See you later T'Va," JT says. The Vulcan's mask cracks and she kisses his cheek.

"Good luck." T'Va is escorted back to the cellars. JT stands there in the predawn hours. There are four small children brought out of the cellars. JT swallows at the sight. Their bodies are bloody. He recognizes one of them as the kid that hung around him a lot. His head was deformed. JT closes his eyes and leans his head back crying silently. He stands there for a long time until the sun starts to warm his fragile body. He's sure that the sunburns from the previous day are going to be second or third degrees by the end of the day.

The sounds of footsteps fill the air. He looks forward to see Kodos walking forward with a number of his guards. The guards are carrying a table covered with items. JT gulps gripping his chains. Kodos motions for them to set the table down. He sees a dermal regenerator there which surprises him. He swallows again.

"You, JT, are the instigator of this whole resistance to the revolution. Your friends will be spared of the torture that my guards are about to inflict on you. Though their fates will be the same as yours in the end." Kodos comes closer to JT who presses against the post as much as he can. "You will die soon but not today." Kodos nods to his guards as he walks away. "Every time you faint the dermal regenerator will be used to heal your skin. You will be brought back around and it will begin again. Do you understand?"

"I wish I could live to see the day that Starfleet arrives and is informed that you killed the son of a war hero," JT sneers.

"You are not the son of hero," Kodos counters. "You're a delinquent." JT glares at the man as the guards walks over. One of them shoves a gag in the kid's mouth before forcing JT to turn around. JT hears the whistle of the whip before it hits his skin. The yelps tensing up and leaning into the pole. He closes his eyes at the pain struggling to breathe. He bites down on the gag as the next one hits him followed quickly by another. He grips the chains tighter trying to block out the pain. His breathing speeds up as the hits come. He can barely breathe his body starting to enter an early stage of shock. He lets his eyes roll back and his weight falls onto his wrists.

**_"Jim,"_**** Spock's says barely above a whisper. The human is sobbing into his knees. Spock hesitates before leaning over and wrapping an arm around him like he had when Jim had the nightmare. Jim leans into Spock's side._ "Now I understand why that nightmare was so traumatizing for you. I shall always be here for you, my friend." _**

**_"T-thanks Spock," _****Jim stutters out. Spock holds Jim staring at the frozen image in front of him until Jim is calm again. The scene repeats this time slightly different, over and over again. Spock can barely contain the anger within him. He had seen his captain die once, seeing this form of the captain beaten to within an inch of his life disturbed him greatly. In total JT passed out four times that day before they dragged him back to his cell.**

The next memory is from the next day. They dragged him out into the courtyard again. Civilians were paraded by forced to watch what the punishment for disobedience. The children present screamed and hid their faces. A few of JT's old friends looked ready to run to help him. A few did, they were killed. At the end of the day, JT is left out in the cold air. He shivers violently at the cold air. He hears the sound of feet coming toward him. He looks through black eyes at a girl he had been sweet on scurrying toward him with a guard, the guard seemed to be her father. The guard wrapped JT in a blanket, a thick blanket. The girl brings a cup of water to his lips and JT drinks slowly. She feeds him slowly a small portion of food before giving him the rest of the water.

"Thank you," he rasps out.

"Be strong," she whispers. "Starfleet will come. My father will take the blanket off before morning comes." JT nods weakly. The girl kisses his broken lip before slipping the gag back in. JT drifts off to sleep warmer than he had been.

**_"That was kind of her," _****Spock comments. **

**_"She's a nurse now. Her dad is killed in the fight between Starfleet and Kodos's army because he sided with Starfleet. This little parade of civilians in front of me continued for two more days and I was left overnight. Those two kept me alive. I later found out he also snuck food to the other kids. I never got to thank him," _****Jim muses. Spock looks to his captain seeing the man in a slightly different way, he had faced death before and it hadn't scared him then. **

The next memory unfolds slowly in front of the pair. The image blinks away a few times as JT closed and opened his eyes. Its late afternoon. One of the guards comes forward taking him off his chains as a tub of water is brought out with a board attached to the end. The guard hauls him over to it and forces him to lay down on the board. He secures JT to it before looking at another guard.

"How much can this kid take?" the guard asks his friend.

"Kodos said he's executing them the day after tomorrow. This is the kid's last round of torture. Are you ready JT?" the guard asks him. "I'd rather you die at the execution where it will be fast compared to being drowned but I have a family I want alive."

"Yeah I get it," JT mutters. "Get it over with." JT takes a deep breath before he's dunked in the water. The guard brings him up for air and then back down. JT loses track of how many times he goes under, all he knows is he's soaking wet at the end and the last time they tipped him back the water was too shallow to meet him. The guards tilt the board back up as JT coughs hard struggling to breathe. The guard takes off the restraints while the other one gently sits JT up. The guard, not much older than his own brother would be now, wraps JT in a towel.

"I'll have to take this back before the execution," he warns JT. "I wasn't even supposed to give you one but that cellar is freezing."

"T-Thanks," JT stutters out. The larger guard picks JT up in his arms causing the kid to cry out in pain.

"Sorry."

"It's expected." The guard carries the kid with ease through the building to the cellars. JT shivers violently at the temperature down there. The younger guard opens the door to the cell, all the kids are in one cell now.

"JT!" Sunak says loudly hurrying over with T'Va and Tom. Tom and Sunak take JT into their arms. The guards back off, the younger one dropping two cloth bags on the floor, before putting the shield back up. T'Va sits down on the floor and puts the blanket over her before motioning for the boys to lay JT down on her. They do and she wraps him in the blanket firmly. The kids all pile into the corner trying to warm up together. The little kids gently lay on JT to warm him.

"JT, where have you been?" Tom asks.

"T-they strung me up in the c-court yard," he stammers. "W-we're to be executed the day after tomorrow." The kids grow silent.

"Yuk-tor, sa-kai Jim," T'Va murmurs in his ear. The teenager leans back into T'Va and drifts off to sleep.

**_"Jim," _****Spock says softly looking at his friend. **

**_"Spock did you know I speak Vulcan? T'Va and Sunak taught us," _****Jim says softly looking at the image of T'Va. _"I should look up T'Va when I'm back to normal." _**

**_"Jim, please tell me not much longer," _****Spock says softly. **

**_"Got to relieve yourself there Spock?" _****Jim teases lightly. **

**_"No. I do not know how much longer I can keep my anger in check." _**

**_"Not much longer." _****Jim looks at his friend and smiles softly before willing the scene to change. **

The sun light is bright as the kids are marched out into the noon day light. The kids are lined up by age (pretty much their height actually) in the middle of the courtyard. Kodos stands on his balcony. The kids aren't bound, many too weak to move. One guard, the "sadistic bastard" JT had yelled at, is their executioner. He stands looking them over with a demented grin on his face. JT takes a deep breath looking at Tom. They'd be the last ones killed. The guard stands in front of the youngest kids and looks to Kodos who nods. One tiny body hits the ground as T'Va swallows a cry. Eleven left. He looks to Kodos again and the man nods again. Kev cries out as the next kid fell. Ten left. The guard looks at Kodos again and kills the next kid just as six armed Starfleet officers beam into the courtyard behind the kids. Nine kids remained and their executioner lay dead the second the lead security officer was there. The other officers pulled the rest of the kids down while JT dove for the guard's body grabbing the phaser from his body as the officers started to fire at guards coming into the compound. The sound of other guards outside the courtyard in battle with more officers greet the kids' ears. JT looks at Tom who nods. The two kids scamper into the building and run to the balcony. They follow the sound of crashing vases as JT starts to overload the phaser in his hand. He throws it into the room Kodos had just run into knowing it would explode before hitting the ground. JT and Tom run away from the room as the explosion takes out the room and part of the hallway. The two teenagers look at each other and back at the fiery room.

"It's over Jim," Tom starts to sob. JT nods panting softly. The two beaten boys make their way back to the courtyard. T'Va hugs JT and Tom as they arrive. A man in a gold shirt walks up to them.

"I'm Lieutenant Pike," the man says looking at the two of them. "We have a hospital ship orbiting the planet. Are you two headed for Earth after recovery?" The pair nod and Pike nods in acknowledgement. "I'll accompany you up and to Earth. Names?"

"Thomas Leighton," Tom replies helping JT stand along with T'Va.

"James Tiberius Kirk," JT replies. "Thank you for coming." The Lieutenant nods and signals the ship to bring them up. Orderlies are there with two stretchers and they put T'Va and Tom on them while Pike offers to carry JT to the sickbay. Pike looks down at JT to tell him something but finds the kid drifting off to sleep with his fingers curled around Pike's shirt.

The memory fades and then brightens. JT is on a bed in a Terran hospital. He looks around to see no one there. There's a mirror on the table next to him. He looks at it and finds the wounds healed. The door opens to the room and he sees Lieutenant Pike there with Winona Kirk clinging to him.

"Mom?" JT asks softly.

"Jimmy!" She rushes over and hugs him close sobbing into his neck. JT died in that moment and Jim came alive. He hugs his mother softly and nods to the man in the door. Winona moves some and cups his face. "Oh sweetheart, they told me what happened. I'm sorry!" She strokes his face softly.

"Well I didn't die so calm down." Winona continues to hold him for a long time.

**_"That's it I guess," Jim mutters. "I feel better." _**

**_"Jim," _****Spock says softly looking at him, _"I never knew." _**

**_"Like I'd want you to. I think I'm good now Spock. Ready to rejoin the world?" _Spock nods softly. He does put a few walls of psychic energy first. _"Thanks Spock. You're the best friend a guy could have. No, not a friend a sa'kai." _Spock smiles as he pulls out of the meld feeling Jim's mind at peace once again. **

* * *

_**Yuk-tor, sa-kai means "Sleep, brother." Or at least is the translation I came up with.**_

_**As for the mention of Pike, I just had too. **_

_**There is one more chapter after this unless I decide a little conclusion chapter. **_

_**Reviews are appreciated. **_


	8. Jim

**_Disclaimer: Nope don't own them ._**

* * *

Spock opens his eyes slowly. He breathes deeply retracting his hand from Jim's face. The teenager slowly wakes up and rubs his face as he sits up slowly. Spock straightens as well cracking his back and neck as he went. One particular pop reaches Jim's ears and he laughs.

"That had to hurt Spock," Jim chuckles. He looks down at his body. "Still a kid I see."

"Morning my superior idiots," McCoy says walking into the room. "It's been two days."

"Really?" Jim and Spock in unison.

"Yeah. Trust me I'd rather not have to think about it," McCoy says and motions to the medical chair Spock is in and the medical clothes Jim is now in. "I take it you got Jim's brain back in order."

"I'm all here Bones," Jim replies with a smile. "Think they'll still let me be Captain Spock?" Jim inquires to the Vulcan.

"Uncertain sir," Spock replies.

"Wait all of Jim is there?" McCoy inquires.

"Yep. Spock's mental magic put me back together pretty good," Jim replies with a smile. "I'm hungry."

"You can eat after we've turned you back into an adult," McCoy replies. Both Jim and Spock raise an eyebrow this time. "Between Scotty, Pavel and me we got a solution. Ran it on some of Jim's altered clothes. It'll work. Let me get the two of you ready and showered first. I got uniforms for both of you and moved all of Spock's things back to his room."

"Thank you Doctor," Spock says looking to the man.

"Don't mention it. Ever." McCoy gets both men off of the medical support they had been on during the lengthy meld before shipping them both to the medical shower. To say Spock glanced over the edge of the divider to see if the scars were there would be…accurate. To say he was horrified by them would also be accurate. To say that he regretted seeing each one inflicted would be wrong, those memories would allow him to support his captain in the future. The two towel off and change into clothes, Jim's clothes a bit oversized for now. Spock walks with Jim and McCoy to the transporter where all this started. He looks to Spock who nods reassuringly. He steps onto the transporter and turns to face his crew. Uhura walks in with Chekov, Sulu, Scotty, and Lieutenant Riley. Scotty takes up a place at the transporter consul and sets up the solution before nodding. By running multiple cycles and inserting into the transporter Jim's normal transporter patterns a bit at a time the Captain is soon standing in front of them. He looks in the glass smiling at his grown up face. He steps off the transporter pad and Uhura tackles him in a hug. She hugs him close and smiles.

"Wow, if I knew this would be what it took to get Uhura to hug me," Jim laughs hugging her back. "Thank you Uhura."

"God never do that again Jim Kirk!" she says loudly. "Do you know how worried you've had half the ship not to mention the hell we got when Archer found out?!"

"I'm sorry." Silently he wondered when Archer had found out but he'd deal with that later.

"I'm just glad you're back to normal and your head is all in one piece," Uhura mutters. She backs off and Bones claps him on the back. Spock has a smile on his face in approval. Scotty cheers loudly. Kev runs from the back of the room and hugs Jim. The Captain hugs the smaller man back firmly.

"It was hard to see you in pain JT, again," Kev whispers.

"I'm glad you're all right Kev. And thank you for the help," Jim says rubbing the kid's back. The doors open again and Tom is there. Jim smiles and hugs the man as well. "Good to see you as an adult again Tom."

"When Lieutenant Uhura told me, I haven't left the ship since," Tom says looking his friend over. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired, very tired," Jim replies. He sighs and looks at Spock. "Breakfast Spock?"

"Yes Captain."

"You both are on medical leave for the rest of today and tomorrow!" McCoy shouts as the pair walk out of the room. McCoy mutters something about superior idiots as he goes back to the sickbay before smiling as a certain Yeoman showed up in his sickbay. "Yeoman Cratiz," McCoy smirks, "here for you annual hypospray vaccinations?"

"Y-y-yes sir," the Yeoman mumbles out.

"Take a seat boy," McCoy says taking out a prepared number of hyposprays with the Yeoman's name all over them.

* * *

Later that night, on course to Earth (Admiral Archer wanted to see Jim was back to normal in person), Jim sits in his quarters with Spock playing chess. They were already planning on meeting with T'Va who was more than happy to see Jim when he got to Terra.

"Jim," Spock says as he moves a piece, "I saw the letter you left in the book." Jim raises an eyebrow and looks at his friend.

"And?"

"I consider you my family too, Jim. The _Enterprise_ would be just another ship without you," Spock says as Jim moves another piece.

"Well thanks for thinking like that Spock," Jim says with a smirk.

"Also, Jim, if you ever need someone to talk to, I may be ruled by logic but I will listen," Spock continues looking at him again. "After every nightmare if need be."

Jim looks up at him his smile faltering for a few seconds. "Thank you Spock. You are truly a great friend."

"Sa-kai," Spock says with a slight smirk.

"Sa-kai," Jim agrees. The pair play chess until the wee morning hours at which time Uhura asked McCoy to check on them and found them passed out on the couch with a book on Jim's lap and Spock's head draped over the back of the couch while Jim had his head on Spock's shoulder. McCoy and Uhura did take the chance to photograph the event for blackmail before throwing a blanket over the pair.

* * *

_**That is the last chapter folks. Unless people want to meet the grown up T'Va which I would be willing to write another chapter for that. **_

_**On another note, this story came about as an idea passed on to me. I hope perhaps a few people might drop an idea or two for a story. I'm always up for trying to write something. **_

_**Reviews are appreciated. **_


	9. Archer, Winona, T 'va Oh My

**_Disclaimer: Nope don't own them ._**

* * *

The docking at the space station above Earth goes as planned. Jim leaves the ship in the capable hands of Scotty while he and Spock head to the transporter room to go straight to Starfleet Headquarters. Admiral Archer had been sending constant reminders to Uhura to make sure the pair came to him. Jim glances at Spock nervously, they're both in their dress uniform, as they walk to the offices. The lieutenant serving as Admiral Archer's assistant for the day motions them in.

"He's expecting you. Oh and sirs," she says causing them both to look at her, "he has a woman with him. I overheard that he is going to tear you both a new one. His words not mine."

"Thank you for the information," Spock says. Jim hits that call button on the door and the door opens at the sound of Archer's order to come in. The two officers step into the room and Jim is instantly slapped across the face followed by Spock.

"DAMN IT!" Jim yelps holding the side of his face with one hand as he doubles over holding his cover in the other hand.

"Agreed," Spock growls as he rubs his beating cheek.

"DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED YOU TWO HAD ME?!" the panicked voice of Winona Kirk fills the air. "Do you? Lieutenant Uhura responded to Sam's message when he couldn't get ahold of Jim. Said the Captain had been adversely affected by something. I asked John about it and what do I get? I get a, 'I don't know Winona, but Commander Spock sure seemed shady the past few transmissions,' as an answer. Then I find out that my son had been turned into that nightmare ridden teenager Chris brought home to me and was in the care of his first officer? You're lucky I didn't get the _Excelsior_ to bring me out to you! I'm good friends with the Captain."

"Mom," Jim says in a clear whine. "Was it necessary to hit me that hard? Or Spock for that matter?"

"Don't you start on me young man!" Winona is seething with anger and worry.

"Win," Johnathan Archer says calmly walking up next to her, "I think the boys learned their lesson. Didn't you boys?"

"Yes sir," they reply together.

"Good boys. Tell me the whole story from the beginning and this whole thing won't end up with you two demoted to ensigns." The two men relay the whole story to the two. Admiral Archer nods calmly taking all the information in.

"I did not want to risk Starfleet taking Jim away when, with time, we could likely bring him back," Spock replies. "I am sorry sir for my disobedience."

"Kirk would have done the same for you," Archer replies dryly. "All right boys, I won't make a big case over it but next time something like this happens tell me and we'll work around it. Now I believe I am keeping you from another appointment."

"Jim you and the rest of your little command crew are coming to the house for dinner. I already cleared it with John. You beam down to the shipyard and I'll have Sam and a few of his friends pick you up and I'm not taking no for an answer," Winona says glaring at him.

"Yes Mom. We'll be there at 1800." Winona pats him on the head and Archer dismisses them. Spock and Jim both take a deep breath when they get outside the room.

"Jim," Spock says slowly, "your mother scares me."

"I know the feeling," Jim mumbles as the pair head out and away from Headquarters as fast as possible.

* * *

The two Starfleet officers stroll up to a nice house outside of San Francisco. Spock comments on how it looks much like a Vulcan home in design. Jim pushes the call button and the door opens to reveal a young man about 9 there.

"How may I help you today?" he inquires. Jim notices that the boy is clearly Vulcan.

"You must be Sorik, Sunak's son," Jim comments with a smile.

"I am. Did you know my father?" Sorik inquires.

"Yes when we were quite young. Is T'Va here? I told her I wished to visit," Jim says with a general ease about him.

"Yes. She is in the back gardens. I will take you to her. I take it you are Jim and this is Mr. Spock?" Sorik asks motioning at the pair.

"Yes." The trio walk through the house to the back garden. The sunlight greets them as they walk out onto the patio. "Aunt T'Va," Sorik says and the woman looks up at them. She smiles much to the surprise of her nephew. The woman crosses the space between her and Jim quickly and hugs him firmly.

"Jim Kirk it is good to see you again," T'Va says as Jim hugs her back just as firmly. T'Va leans away smiling. "Oh look at you all grown up and the poster boy of Starfleet. Tommy messaged me after your ordeal, I was concerned."

"Well I have another Vulcan to keep me in check now," Jim chuckles and motions to Spock. "T'Va meet Spock son of Sarek. Spock this is T'Va."

Spock raises his hand in a Vulcan salute. "Dif-tor heh smusma, T'Va."

She copies the salute. "Sochya eh dif, Spock," she replies. "It is good to finally meet you. I have talked some with Jim over the years and when I found out he had a Vulcan for a first officer I was curious as to how he was handling it."

"Eh, Spock tries to keep me out of trouble," Jim replies with a grin.

"With you Jim, that is impossible," T'Va states with a raise of her eyebrow. "I see you have met Sorik."

"Yes," Jim says fondly looking at the boy. "He is so much like Sunak from what I have seen."

"My brother filled his head with tales of the great JT and Tommy scrounging for food," T'Va tells him. "The boy is not average. I have raised him on Earth, he has been with me since before the destruction of our home world."

"How are you taking that?" Jim inquires.

"Let us sit and talk Jim. Sorik fetch some drinks for us all. Perhaps the gentlemen will tell you a tale about space." The boy nods and heads into the house. T'Va motions to the patio set there and they take their seats. "I have taken it rough but I adjusted well. I spent little time on Vulcan after Tarsus. That place broke my control of my emotions. I have lived on Earth since. My father moved here at mine and Sunak's request. He understood. It still hurts to think of all the lives lost when Nero attacked. And you Spock, how do you handle it?"

"I fair well with the aid of my ko-kugalsu," Spock replies referring to Uhura. "She is quite understanding and comforts me."

"Please tell me you are not referring to T'Pring," T'Va says with extreme disdain.

"No. My ko'kugalsu is human," Spock replies. "T'Pring and I dissolved that marriage proposal before I went to the Academy."

"Good. T'Pring would not suit you," T'Va comments. "I had her as a schoolmate on Vulcan." T'Va turns to Jim. "What about you Jim? Still the notorious ladies' man?"

"No. I have toned it down to one lady. Carol loves me for who I am despite my flaws. With her I have happiness," Jim tells her. "Yourself?"

'There is a human man courting me," T'Va replies to which her male companions both raise an eyebrow. Sorik brings the drinks and sit down with them. "We work together and he knows a good deal about Vulcans. He was stationed at the Embassy for years on Vulcan but was on rotation out when it was destroyed."

"I have noted," Spock starts off, "that the elders of our species are objecting less and less to interspecies mating."

"They hope that by introducing some diversity and not confining the Vulcan race to those surviving that we may be able to grow in numbers again," T'Va tells him. "I spoke with my father about it."

"Mr. Kirk, sir?" Sorik says cautiously.

"Yes son?"

"Are you JT, sir?"

"I am."

"Wow. Can you tell me some of your stories from the _Enterprise_?" Sorik inquires.

"What do you think Spock?" Jim says with a grin. "How about the time I made you cry?"

"Captain," Spock protests.

"Come on Spock it's a good story," Jim protests. "Okay okay, how about the time I broke the Prime Directive to save your life?"

"That relates to the previous story," Spock says.

"Can you two pause for a moment," T'Va inquires. "Jim, how did you get Spock to cry?"

"I died," Jim replies. "He was with me when I died."

"I wish to hear this story," T'Va says with genuine interest.

"Very well," Spock says. "We shall start with Jim's breaking of the Prime Directive, it does start there."

* * *

Hours later, Jim, Spock, Scotty, Uhura, Sulu, Chekov, McCoy, Carol, and, surprisingly, Kevin Riley show up at the Riverside ship yard transporter pad. They're greeted by the sight a few vehicles. Jim grins at the familiar face standing against the lead vehicle. Jim jumps off the pad and runs over throwing his arms around the man that looks a good deal like the Captain.

"Been a long time Sam," Jim breathes out holding his brother tightly.

"Same could be said to you Jimmy," he chuckles hugging back just as tightly. "When Mom told me she was going to rip you a new one, I was surprised you showed up."

"I remember the last time I told Mom I wasn't going to do something she wanted," Jim says with a shake of his head. "This is my little group, I'll introduce them at home, okay?"

"Yeah you got it." The group divides up into different transports and go to the Kirk family farm. They arrive with ease and Jim laughs as his mother hugs him.

"Hey Mom. Oh who's this?" Jim inquires motioning to the young woman and a small boy.

"Aurelan my wife," Sam replies, "and Peter our son."

"Pleasure to meet you," Jim says with a smile. "Let me introduce my little group. This is Commander Spock, Uhura and don't try to ask for her first name, Hikaru Sulu, Scotty, Pavel Chekov, Doctor McCoy, Kevin Riley and Carol Marcus. Carol and I are dating."

"Well it's nice to meet all of you," Winona says with a smile. "Come in come in."

Spock, in a voice low enough Winona would not hear, says, "Do not be fooled by her demeanor, that woman has a slap more powerful than one of the Captain's punches."

Sam laughs and elbows his brother saying, "I take it this isn't the first time he's met her."

"She slapped both me and Spock in Admiral Archer's office this morning," Jim replies.

"The hobgoblin is scared of little Winona Kirk?" Doctor McCoy laughs. The next second a cookie dough hits Doctor McCoy in the face. He wipes it off his face as everyone else laughs at him. Winona Kirk just smirks and whistles an innocent tune. "Jim."

"I believe that means welcome to the family," Jim tells McCoy. "Spock was welcomed in the morning." The dough lands on Jim's face and this time McCoy and Spock are the culprit both using the dough that had been tossed at McCoy.

"Boys no fighting," Winona, Uhura, and Carol says at the same time. Chekov, Sulu, and Scotty took ten minutes to get off the floor they were laughing so hard.

* * *

_**That is the last chapter folks. **_

_**On another note, this story came about as an idea passed on to me. I hope perhaps a few people might drop an idea or two for a story. I'm always up for trying to write something. **_

_**Reviews are appreciated. **_


End file.
